Children of the Goddess
by Leah Day
Summary: Prequel to "She Dreams" Rated M for mature content. Note, chapter one starts where "She dreams" left off. Now complete.
1. Part 1

_**Children of the Goddess, part 1**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

This is the prequel to "She dreams"

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated M for sexual content, slash and wicked flirting.

Written in Australian and UK English

All sue grumbles and flames will be ignored

Thanks goes to AmazonX for helping me with the date for the beginning of the story.

In case you're not sure who looks like whom, here's a reminder.

Cora looks like Lucy Griffiths during series one of BBC's Robin Hood

Sorja looks like singer Lee Mead

Corin looks like Richard Armitage during series 3 of BBC's Robin Hood

Kunama looks like Amanda Redman from BBC's "New Tricks"

Circa looks like Tom Ward from BBC's "Silent Witness"

Shellsa looks like Victoria 1 from the Twilight films

Orion looks like Ewan McGregor

Cecaelian pre execution Ariel looks like Lotte Verbeek.

And now, on with the ditty!

_**Vorlorna's haven, Ariel and Corin's chambers**_

Ariel was sitting on a rock, stroking the petal of a ocean lily when Corin found her.

"What are your thoughts, little queen?" he asked her.

"I was thinking about the time we first entered the human ocean," she replied. "You were twenty six, I was fifteen."

"You were the most easily won Cecaelia in the ocean as I recall," Corin replied.

"Oh, but you have me now," Ariel laughed.

Corin's rosy lips curled up into a wry grin.

"I do," he agreed.

Ariel let go of the flower petal, watching it drift onto the ground.

"_Such a long time ago,"_ she thought.

_**Flash back, The Goddess's womb, around twenty thousand years before the Egyptian Golden Age.**_

The Cecaelian guardians looked about them, eyes wide with awe. A female Cecaelian with striking blue eyes and golden blond hair turned to the other female floating beside her. This Cecaelia was slender with long, curly light brown hair and wide grey eyes. Her lush rosy mouth was pursed.

"What do you think of this place?" the slender blonde-haired woman asked her companion.

"I am probably thinking the same thing as you, Kunama," the girl murmured evasively.

Slightly miffed that she did not get a stronger reaction, Kunama turned away. Her gaze fell upon three dark haired Cecaelians floating nearby. Two males, one female.

"What an arrogant looking threesome," the blonde muttered loftily. "I don't know what Vorlorna was thinking when she decided on making them royalty, Ariel."

"She made you and Circa royalty," the girl pointed out, eyes wondering. "You're an empress, he's an emperor."

Kunama snorted.

"We are better suited and better looking then that brooding bunch!" she scoffed acidly.

"Well I'm just the nobility like Orion and the rest over there," Ariel pointed out wryly. "I can't complain."

"You may become something more," Kunama whispered. "King" Corin is looking at you."

The girl glanced in their rulers' direction then quickly looked away.

"King" Corin has more important things to do then to chase a barely fifteen year old girl," she told Kunama, trying to sound aloof despite her reddening cheeks. "His nose is too big. His lips are too thin. He is too old and he is ugly. I am not interested. Leave it alone, Kunama."

Kunama gave her friend a searching look then nodded slowly.

"Very well," she murmured.

OoO

"The Goddess took us from the haven to govern this?" A dark haired Cecaelian male asked his companions, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I'm sure we can do something to make this place look more vibrant, Sorja" his taller male companion replied whilst looking at everything from his long nose. "It'll do."

Sorja elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Oi," he said, nodding towards the blonde empress and her female friend. "Who's the sweetie floating with them?"

"Lady Ariel," the other male replied dryly.

"She's got a proper rack on her," Sorja murmured admiringly. "Reckon I'll go and say hello, yeah?"

The cherub faced female who was floating with them rolled her eyes.

"Really Sorja, she's going to knock you down," she told him with all honesty. "She's a favourite like the rest of us and she's too young; lose the arrogance, will you?"

"Naff off, sis!" Sorja grumbled, irritated. "You're a stubborn old prude! Besides, she's only younger then me by a year."

"Still too young. Your mind has only just adjusted and all you can think about is chatting up the sweeties, grow up, Sorja! Goddess! I wish she had given us an older sibling rather then a hot headed teenager!"

"Oi! I'm an emperor as well, you can't boss me around!"

"Stop bickering!" the male growled at the pair. "You're acting like a pair of imbeciles. Cora, if he wants to court her, let him try. Her rejection might be good for him."

Cora bit her lip, scowling at both men.

"As you wish," she muttered darkly.

Satisfied, the eldest of the three looked at the girl again.

Lady Ariel had long light brown curly hair and eight grey and black tentacles. Her figure, although still developing, was certainly one to be admired. Slender, but not in the least undernourished. A shimmering white stripe, from her chest to her toned stomach, proudly showed off her belly button.

Catching his gaze, the girl looked at him with curious grey eyes then opted to quickly turn away, face colouring.

Kunama, her companion, gave him a warning look then whispered to Ariel who blushed again then muttered something under the lines of him having a large nose and thin lips.

The Lady Ariel then speedily added that 'King Corin' would be too busy to ever want to chase a barely fifteen year old girl.

A slight smile graced Corin's rosy mouth.

'_I'll never chase you, milady,_' he thought. '_But I'll certainly make the effort to woo you when you're old enough,'_

As if reading his mind, Kunama shot him another scathing look then quickly put a protective arm around Ariel's small shoulders.

Corin arched an eyebrow, mildly amused.

'_Looks like Sorja and I both have our work cut out for us,'_ he thought.

_**Kunama's and Circa's chambers**_

Three months had past since the Cecaelian guardians and their mortal charges had entered the ocean. All things were going smoothly. The guardians took their place in their appointed realms and governed their people well; no one found cause to feel unsafe or unhappy.

Corin's sister, the empress Cora, had found herself a nice match in Corin's head guard, Orion, Circa's younger brother.

Whilst the emperor and his mate, Kunama, had their doubts about Orion courting Corin's baby sister, they dared not protest for they feared Corin would have their titles removed and their realm reduced to rubble or worse, given to someone else.

Before the year was out, Cora and Orion made it known they intended to marry.

_**Kunama and Circa's realm**_

Throughout the Cecaelian world, people were celebrating the news.

All but Kunama and Circa.

"They know we don't approve," the exquisite empress seethed to Ariel and Circa, lying on her stomach and staring miserably at the black sponge of the clam bed.

Ariel pursed her lips, determined to remain objective.

"I know, my love," Circa replied, stroking the small of his mate's back with the tips of his fingers.

"The Goddess must be blind!" Kunama snapped, rolling onto her back. "She chose Corin to be the ruler of all of us all the while knowing we were the better choice!"

"But Kunama, what has he done that is so wrong?" Ariel demanded, fed up at last. "He is trying to unify with the mer people, he's allowing priests priestesses to marry and have families of their own. How can this be considered erroneous?"

"Corin goes about without using his proper title! He'd rather be an equal amongst them then their ruler!" Kunama snapped glaring her displeasure at the female noble.

"Equality inspires respect," Ariel reminded, fighting to keep her tone calm and even.

Circa snorted.

"More like laziness," he muttered under his breath.

"Ariel," Kunama sighed.

Rising from the clam, the empress slithered over to float before their friend.

"Circa and I know you find Corin to be awe inspiring," she said. "But we are trying to be that too, only in our own way. Please do not vex me by going against us, I couldn't bare it. _We_ couldn't bare it!"

"I admire him, yes," Ariel agreed she then softened her tone, adding. "But you have my loyalty and my respect. You both know you do and always will."

_**The Cecaelian palace, the presence chamber**_

Seated upon his obsidian throne, Corin smirked his amusement at his little brother.

"Sorja you're a bloody try hard," he mocked playfully.

"She might fancy me!" the emperor protested. "Rumour has it that she's getting sick of Kunama's whinging."  
>"Circa and Kunama are not the easiest to get along with," Corin agreed. "But she's made no mention of discontentment, Sorja. These are only rumours."<p>

"Still worth a try though, innit?"

Whilst the young emperor took his leave, Corin put a hand to his forehead, chuckling softly.

"Smitten fool," he murmured, smiling.

"Brother."

Corin looked up to see his sister and Orion floating toward him, hand in hand.

"You've just missed Sorja," he told them.

"Discussing his plans for courting the lady Ariel?" Cora asked then rolled her eyes. "I can stand missing that."

"He's pretty confident," Orion pointed out.

"Definitely out to get her," Corin agreed. "But what do you think, Orion? Does our little Sorja stand a chance?"

Cora's betrothed shrugged.

"She seems happy where she is until Kunama starts …." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Corin. Circa's my brother and Ariel is their friend."

"Mistress," Cora interjected.

"Friend," Orion insisted firmly. "She's too young to be a mistress and they're not that stupid. Look, again I'm sorry, Corin, but I can't speak for them."

"I am merely concerned for my brother and this realm," Corin assured. "If Kunama is showing signs of disloyalty we all need to know."

"Orion, just tell him what you told me. What we've seen." Cora whispered, squeezing her betroths arm. "You are talking about Kunama and Ariel, not your brother."

The head of Corin's guard sighed.

"Her ladyship is becoming weary of Kunama's and Circa's jealousy toward you," he told Corin. "she's said nothing to either of us but we have a feeling Ariel will up and leave them sooner rather then later."

"So she's waiting for the right moment?" Corin asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"It would seem that way, yes," Cora replied. "But we've seen her with Circa and Kunama and they appear to be getting along. It's only every once in a while we'd catch the girl looking miserable and exasperated. She's very private."

"Kunama has never once concealed the fact that she believes I should not be ruling our people," Corin murmured, stroking his chin. "Even in the haven she was venomous."

"True," Orion agreed. "And like Sorja, Ariel is a young immortal. She has no knowledge of life inside Vorlorna's haven."

"But she's using her own mind now. She wouldn't be so fed up with Kunama if she wasn't," Cora pointed out.

"Then perhaps we should give Sorja a few words of wisdom?" Corin asked.

"You're helping him?" Cora asked, perplexed. "I thought you thought Sorja didn't stand a chance, Corin?"

"He doesn't," the monarch replied casually. "But Kunama is hardly going to loosen her grip on Ariel if she sees me coming for her is she?"

"Corin, you are being cruel!" the empress cried, aghast. "You know Sorja is attracted to Ariel, can you not just let him have a chance?"

"This is a political move, nothing more," Corin told the empress sagely. "I am also thinking about the welfare of our people."

He turned to Orion, his voice grave.

"Forgive me but there is a chance I may have to force your brother and the empress to give up their titles. If Circa is plotting alongside his mate to supplant me I cannot be seen to be easy on them."

Orion nodded unhappily. He was about to say more but the fuming look on his betroths face prevented him from doing so.

"I think your sister would like a word with you, Corin," he said sagely. "I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you, Orion," Corin muttered, not entirely happy to be thrown to the sharks so soon. "Thank you very much."

"It'll be a good match, don't you think?" Cora asked as soon as Orion was gone. "He does whatever I say."

Corin scowled.

"Start taking pieces off me, why don't you?" he growled intolerantly. "I'm busy enough as it is."

"Fine. But you should not play games with Sorja. He's far too young. You know that he wants Ariel. Instead planning to make a move for her behind his back you should leave them alone."

"Don't be an idiot! He and the lady Ariel are not aptly suited. I am merely saving him from any injury she may cause when she leaves him, and she will."

"You cannot be certain."

"I can. I can read her ladyship like a book."

Cora clenched her fists.

"You are an utter fool!"

The monarch snorted.

"I'm giving our boy a head start, but that's only due to the fact he's going to need it. She is out of his league."

"And what league is she in? Yours, brother?"

"No, her own."

_**Kunama and Circa's presence chambers**_

"Tell Corin we insist that the marriage take place in our realm, in our presence chamber and thusly before our people!" Kunama told Sorja firmly. "We shan't budge on this."

Ariel sat beside Circa, eyes warily shifting from Sorja to the bristling empress.

Sorja's boyish face was still as he took in Kunama's demands, Ariel was amazed the Cecaelian emperor had not flown into a fury. Kunama was most difficult to get along with when Corin enraged her.

"Empress Kunama, I am certain my brother will do whatever pleases you," Sorja said at last, voice soft and soothing. "We all want a peaceful ceremony."

"And my brother is to be raised to the rank of emperor," Circa said.

"Actually, we offered that to him. he declined," Sorja informed good naturedly. "Said he would prefer to keep his position of Head guard."

"Well it would seem that Orion has no taste for elevation," Kunama declared bitterly. "Whilst you and your brother and sister certainly do!"

Sorja said nothing.

"Conduct the rest of this with the lady Ariel, emperor," the woman muttered at last, fed up. "I've heard enough, my ears ache. come Circa."

Whilst Kunama and her mate departed the chamber, Ariel bit her lip, feeling uncomfortable.

"Give me a week … I'll see if she will allow Cora to have her own priest or priestess," she told Sorja. "I'm sure I can persuade her."

Sorja smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "But is the empress alright? Is she with child?"

Ariel shook her head.

"No," she confessed. "Circa and Kunama discourage anyone they govern over to conceive. They believe having a child whilst one is immortal is selfish. I do see her point but … I guess I am selfish. I would dearly love children of my own."

"It must be hard for you," Sorja murmured. "Not being allowed to have what you desire because your empress and emperor believe you would be selfish."

"Oh, I could have offspring if I wanted to," Ariel answered candidly. "But doing so would upset Kunama and Circa. And they have been so good to me. I'd not willingly offend them."

Before he could stop himself, Sorja reached out and stroked Ariel's cheek, thus taking her by surprise.

"Your selflessness is remarkable," he told her. "I hope they acknowledge it."

The noble blushed and smiled.

"Believe it or not they do," she confessed. "They really do."

The emperor lowered his hand, resting it on her shoulder.

"If you ever find them too much to bear, come to me."

Ariel hesitated.

"Please?"

She lowered her head.

"I'll consider it," she whispered. "Farewell,"

He squeezed her arm.

"Farewell."

_**The Cecaelian palace, the presence chamber**_

"So, what was her answer?" Cora asked impatiently.

"We can't hold the ceremony here," Sorja told his sister and brother, "but we may be allowed to supply our own priest or priestess, Ariel is working on it."

Satisfied, Cora folded her arms across her chest.

"Anything else?" Corin asked.

"She seemed embarrassed by Kunama's tirade."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. And?"

"Circa's barely lifting a finger. He seems … Not weak but,"

"Lazy?"

"Perhaps."

"Would the lady Ariel consider removing herself from Kunama and Circa's court to our own humble abode?" Corin asked, lightly tapping his fingers against the armrests of his throne.

Sorja hesitated.

"Ariel might be inclined to do just that but she's loyal to them. I don't think she'd willingly want to leave Circa and Kunama right now."

"Put the offer to her again later on," Corin instructed lightly. "I'd speak to Ariel myself but Kunama would never let her out of her sight if she saw me coming a courting."

Sorja furrowed his brow in his confusion.

"You?" he questioned. "I had no idea you were interested, Corin."

"I am."

"You're too old for her."

"I'm only twenty six."

"Practically an old man."

"Ariel is not a toy. You cannot _both_ have her," Cora surmised, frowning at the men. "Perhaps you should both articulate your interest and let her decide?"

"But Kunama and Circ-"

"Cannot satisfy her forever. They already have each other. The Lady Ariel will just be a concubine between the two of them when she's of age, nothing more then that." The empress pushed a lock of dark hair behind her ear, licking her lips, considering their options. "We've established that Kunama is possessive," she went on to stress. "Even more so now that Ariel is old enough for courting. Corin is right in saying that she cannot see him talking to her … future consort. Sorja, the empress thinks nothing of you therefore, she will not think you a threat. Tell Ariel that you wish to court her and would have her visit your realm; do not tell her that Corin is in the race. Corin, so that it does not look untoward, I advise you to wait till Ariel is eighteen before pressing your suit."

Corin shrugged.

"Fair enough."

Sorja reluctantly nodded then looked to Corin.

"May the best man win," he said, offering the other black haired Cecaelian his hand.

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, empress Cora's bridal chamber**_

"One last twist," Ariel muttered as she forced the thick black tress into a curl. "There. Now for some dust and we're finished."

The noble reached for the bowl of crystals and began to grind.

"Ariel?"

"Empress?"

"Cora, please. May I ask you something of a personal nature?"

The younger Cecaelia bit her lip, pausing in her grinding.

"Ah … Ye-yes, you may," she answered, her pale face growing redder by the second.

"What do you want?"

Ariel nearly dropped the bowl.

"Empress!" she gasped.

"Cora, please. lady Ariel. What do you want?"

Ariel bowed her head, carefully setting the bowl aside before she did indeed drop it.

"A mate and children," she said timidly. "A chance to learn about our politics."

"You enjoy politics?"

"Yes. I would especially like to help with the mer people unification but Kunama and Circa insist I am too young and must wait till I'm old enough to grasp the convoluted patterns of it all."

"How old do they deem ready?"

Ariel laughed.

"At least three thousand."

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the presence chamber**_

Ariel beamed brightly as Cora pressed her lips gently against Orion's.

It had been a beautiful wedding. The priest, although nervous, had done an excellent job guiding the pair through the ceremony and everyone had behaved appropriately, doing nothing to embarrass the couple or pester the priest.

Ariel briefly turned in the direction of Kunama to see if she approved.

Standing between Corin and Circa, Kunama's facial expression was mixed.

Firstly, she seemed happy, but whilst looking closer Ariel noted her friend seemed somewhat peeved.

'_Please don't spoil this day,_' the girl thought. _'Not when everything has been so lovely.'_

OoO

After the wedding feast and further congratulations to the empress and her husband, the Cecaelians took to the task of merry making.

"Where are the mer people?" Ariel asked Kunama waiting for the music to start.

"Upped and left," Kunama replied loftily. "Something on the lines of … Why can't these lowly creatures worship a genuine deity?"

"Oh Kunama really!"

"What? It's all very true! Ariel, they hate Vorlorna because she is a female in power. Everyone knows that."

"And not every mer person is a complete and utter-Oh … just forget it! The music is starting."

"You are too soft," Kunama muttered under her breath. "Far too soft."

Pasting a pleasant smile on her lips and ignoring her companion's remark, Ariel glided into the swarm of dancing men and women.

"Ariel!" a voice called out.

Having only just heard her name over the din, the noble swiftly turned to see Cora and Orion coming toward her, dodging couples as they went.

Less then a second later, the bride was hugging her tightly and laughing.

"Careful, wife," Orion murmured, smirking, "you'll hurt her.

Cora withdrew from the embrace, eyes sparkling with joy.

"Quite the gathering, isn't it?" she asked gaily, sweeping her ebony curls from her eyes. "I was a bundle of nerves all day, wasn't I?"

"You were, empress," Ariel admitted, smiling shyly.

"Shh! Don't call me that!" Cora reprimanded gently. "Ariel, you stopped me from fleeing, you are certainly a friend. Cora, please."

The girl lowered her head, blushing.

"Propriety," she told the empress. "I was only being respectful."

Cora squeezed her arm.

"You are my equal," she told the noble woman, "I will not see you as anything else."

"Ariel, have you met Cora's brother?" Orion asked.

"The emperor? Yes, I have."

"Sorja is the baby, Corin is my eldest," Cora revealed candidly to the girl. "You should know that both he and Sorja have both expressed an interest in you," Orion added.

Ariel frowned.

"An interest?" she echoed slowly.

On Sorja's part, she had sensed something akin to flirtation.

But Corin?

Goddess no!

She had never uttered a single word to him.

'_But you have caught him looking at you,'_ she reminded herself.

"Why would your brothers have an interest in me? I'm not old enough for marriage." Ariel said uneasily.

"You are my brother's and his empress's consort aren't you?" Orion asked.

Ariel said nothing. Her cheeks grew hot.

"I'm just an advisor and friend," she answered tightly.

"Corin feels that Kunama may wish to supplant him," Cora whispered. "We need someone from her inner sanctum to give us reassurance."

"And he wants me to do it?" the girl demanded heatedly. "Because everyone thinks I am their mistress? Is that it?"

Cora bowed her head, saying nothing. Her mate looked embarrassed.

"I will be their mistress when I turn eighteen and I am not ashamed to admit it," Ariel spat fists clenching.

"Some people would think otherwise," Cora said softly.

"Whom?"

"Sorja, myself, Corin. We believe you are becoming their concubine because you fear Kunama's wrath."

Ariel flinched sharply.

"Have I struck a nerve, lady Ariel?" Cora asked the girl, arching a black eyebrow. "You, like Sorja, have no knowledge of the haven therefore you are easily influenced. Kunama and Circa know this and they prey on it."

"Kunama and Circa would never do anything to hurt me," Ariel insisted angrily. "They love me."

"The expression on your face is contradictory," Cora pointed out crisply. "I think they consider you as a commodity rather than someone who deserves to be loved."

"Maybe I encourage them to do so," Ariel sneered, her limber tentacles bristling. "Has it not occurred to you that perhaps I enjoy it? That there are more important things then love."

Cora nodded her agreement, much to Ariel's surprise.

"Maybe you do enjoy it. and you are right, there are more important things then love. But listen to me, lady Ariel. What happens when you start to crave something more than what you have now? What happens when you want to mate and have children? When that time comes do you really think they will willingly let you go?"

Ariel said nothing.

"If they do not know already that both of my brothers want to court you they soon will. Mark my words, you will be put on a leash so tight you'll be wishing that you had never been born."

The girl licked her lips.

"If Kunama has nothing to hide. She will let me court and unite myself with whomever I choose," Ariel said at last. "She rants, yes, but I do not seriously believe she would want to overtake your brother."

"Tell this to my brother. He would speak with you."

"I've already told Sorja that I-"

"You've spoken with Sorja. Now you will speak with Corin. It could be seen that you have formed an attachment with Sorja and wish to meet with the rest of our family, Kunama does not see my little brother as a threat to her hold on you but as you already know if Corin were make his interest in you known to her, the result would not be beneficial to either you or us."

"So I'm supposed to go over there and become a prize to be won?" Ariel asked, frowning angrily at Cora who gave her a wicked grin.

"See the fun side of it, Ariel," the empress told her candidly. "Two handsome males fighting over you. If it were me I'd be excited and flattered."

She leaned in closer.

"You are not using Sorja," the empress whispered. "There is a spark between the two of you. I've seen it. Just go along with how you feel and the rest shall sort it's self out."

Cora then glanced over her shoulder.

"I see that the dancing has started," she remarked.

"Yes," Ariel replied cautiously.

Cora smiled.

"Off you go," she told the girl cheerfully. "I'm sure all the young bucks will want to take a turn with you."

Holding back an angry retort, Ariel scowled at the empress and her mate then swept off to join the other women and girls.

"I thought she was your friend?" Orion said to his bride.

"Since when did friendship mix with politics?" Cora asked, watching the girl. "If Ariel knows what's good for her she'll heed my words and pry herself from Kunama and your brothers paws as fast as possible."

Realising what she had said, Cora reached for Orion's hand, squeezing it.

"I am sorry, my love," she murmured. "I know Circa means a great deal to you."

Orion kissed her hair.

"I don't think my brother has the nerve to do anything but to sit back and humour Kunama, dearest," he told the empress peacefully. "I'm not too concerned."

Cora laughed trippingly, the sound tinkling and sweet.

"I'm glad."

OoO

Ariel watched the other women and girls giggle and laugh whilst attempting to form an orderly line.

'_It's just a dance,'_ she thought. _'Not as if we're going to meet our soul mates.'_

The group of men, interestingly enough, were more composed then the women.

Sorja and Corin waited in the centre, quietly watching the queer goings on whilst waiting for the music to begin.

"Oh, I hope Corin picks me to be his mate and queen!" gushed one girl to her friend, sister, cousin, Ariel had no idea. "He's so manly!"

"Forget him, he's lips are too thin! Look at Sorja! Goddess he's perfect! I'd love to be his mate!"

"Don't be such a dunce. Everyone knows the emperor only have eyes for the little ranga over there. Rumour has it she's already whoring herself."

"Goddess! Really? she's not even old enough for that kind of thing surely?"

Embarrassed, Ariel blushed deeply and lowered her head.

OoO

Once the music had started, the female dancers began to sway to the slow, come hither air, smiling and coquettishly batting their eyelashes.

Palm pressed against palm, Ariel smiled faintly at Sorja.

He, to her pleasure, returned her smile.

"Meet me in the hallway outside the presence chamber," he whispered to her then skilfully, hands on her waist, picked her up and spun her around.

Setting her down, the emperor bowed to the young noble woman and switched partners, leaving her face to face with his brother.

"Lady Ariel," Corin murmured.

Ariel nervously lowered her gaze.

"Corin," she answered shyly.

She touched her palm to his.

It took all her strength not to gasp.

He felt like a live currant.

Suddenly everything became slow and almost silent. The only occupants in the grand chamber were her and he.

Ariel's eyes grew wide as she lost herself in the beauty of his face.

Her body grew hot then cold then warm.

Corin's hands slid down her ribcage to settle on her lower waist.

She closed her eyes. Her lips parted.

Warm … Goddess … He was so warm.

If only he'd kiss her.

Suddenly she was up in the air and bathed in a pool of light, spinning around and around then descending.

The girl stared up at him feeling shaken and confused.

"Keep dancing," Corin muttered to her. "Nothing can go amiss. I will see you soon, my lady."

His lady?

His ….

Ariel, face colouring, roughly slapped her palm against another Cecaelians and continued to dance.

_**Hallway**_

"I'm here," Ariel whispered.

Sorja and Corin emerged from a patch of black shadows.

"You know why this meeting must be secretive?" Corin asked her.

"Because of Kunama," she replied.

"We need to know about her loyalty," Sorja told Ariel. "Is she against my brother?"

"No," Ariel answered swiftly. "She's jealous, that's all. Kunama would never try anything so stupid. You have my word!"

Corin rubbed his chin.

"My brother would court you, my lady. Do you wish for the same?"

Ariel bit her lip.

"I … I would, Corin," she answered warily. "But only with my empresses and emperors blessing. I do reside in their realm and act as Kunama's companion and advisor."

"Rumour has it that you plan to be even more then that, my lady. Is this true?"

The noble's cheeks flushed with anger.

"I do not think that is any concern of yours!" she seethed.

"Sorry to be contradictory, but it is my concern." Corin paused. "Having you as a concubine in Kunama and Circa's court may not be such a bad idea. I need to know these things."

"It will be years before I can go to their bed," Ariel argued angrily. "Our law states that no one cannot be taken as a concubine or a bride until they are of the age of eighteen."

"That is why we will use what we can. You have my permission to court my brother. And when you are eighteen, if you are still attached, you will have my blessings for a union and will be given the title of empress."

"All of that in exchange for information? What if they do not choose me for their mistress?"

"You are already Kunama and Circa's greatest confidant," Corin told her evenly. "You will still be very useful to us whether you warm their bed or not. Though it would possibly be more beneficial to us if you were lying with them."

Ariel felt her cheeks redden with fury. She may not be a royal but this lewd behaviour was unbecoming surely?

She looked to Sorja and was appreciative to see that he too was angered by his elder brother's words.

Angry and embarrassed

"Corin, Ariel is a lady," he spat.

"Who may also become your empress one day," Corin snapped. "She needs to have back bone and be used to any kind of behaviour if she is to join our family."

He looked to Ariel, giving her a dark look.

"And she has already told our sister she would not find that particular situation unwanted."

The maiden blushed.

'_Me and my big mouth,_' she thought darkly.

She would never speak so freely again.

"I can see why they favour you above others," the Cecaelian ruler continued. "Your behaviour and appearance suggest you are older then you really are."

His brow then furrowed. He stiffened slightly.

"Have they taken your flower, my lady?" he asked, his tone showing concern.

"No!" Ariel nearly shouted, mortified he would ask such a thing. "They would never take it without my permission! Nor would they take me while I am not yet of age!"

"Hush girl, I am merely doing my duty unto you," the monarch growled at her, annoyed. "Even though you have yet to mature, you are still alluring. Do not believe that you have gone unnoticed here. People can lose control."

The maiden scowled. She was finding his behaviour, despite his obvious concern for her welfare, quite offensive.

"I thank you for meeting with us," Corin said briskly. "My brother will bring you to his court and we shall meet again. My thanks also to you for aiding my sister in preparations for her wedding. She told me she is in your dept."

Ariel said nothing.

"Sorja, return our spy to the presence chamber, Ariel must not be missed."

"Come on," Sorja said to the maiden. "We'd best be off."

Grateful to be leaving, Ariel took the emperors arm.

Whilst he escorted her back to the presence chamber she wondered what in Vorlorna's name had she gotten herself into.

_**Kunama and Circa's bed chambers**_

"How are your heads feeling?" Ariel asked the emperor and his empress after rousing them for the new day which was almost over for she had allowed them to over sleep.

"Sodding awful!" Circa grumbled.

"Tonic?"

Kunama nodded.

"Please," she replied.

Ariel nodded then rose to acquire the remedy.

"You and Sorja seemed to get along well," Kunama remarked, fingers massaging her aching temples.

"Yes … he asked me if I would allow him to court me," Ariel said.

"And what did you say?" Circa asked.

"I said I would need your permission."

Kunama seemed to forget her headache.

The lovely woman sat up, her tentacles twitching nervously.

"Ariel," she addressed slowly. "I was hoping this would not happen. We have enjoyed it being just you and us."

"I will not abandon you," the maiden promised, "but I would like to court Sorja. We get along so well."

Kunama sighed.

"Then you should. You know we'd hate to deny you anything. You have our blessings."

Delighted, Ariel embraced them both.

"I'll go and fetch the tonic," she said, beaming joyfully. "Thank you so much!"

_**Lady Ariel's chambers**_

"Take this to the emperor Sorja," the noble woman instructed, handing a moray a scroll. "Ask if he has a reply for me."

"Yesss my lady," the creature hissed then slithered away, its graceful sinewy body twirling past pillar after pillar in its journey.

Happily, Ariel flopped into her mountain of pillows and closed her eyes.

_**The Cecaelian realm, the presence chamber**_

"She's eager," Cora remarked, reading Ariel's swirling calligraphy over her brother's shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Sorja asked, swatting at her.

"Not at all. I'm feeling positively shameless."

The emperor put the papyrus aside.

"Are you with child already?" he demanded.

Cora smirked.

"Wait and see, little brother. Wait and see."

Sorja rolled his eyes at the woman then reached for a quill.

_**Circa and Kunama's presence chamber**_

"I'm going to visit Sorja," Ariel told Kunama. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"take care he does not molest you," Kunama advised.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"He won't. All we're going to do is watch the dolphin races then I'm taking him to the surface."

"You and the human world. Really, Ariel, you spend so much time there one would think you wanted to be a human."

"They fascinate me," Ariel replied. "I met a young man the other day who knew quite a bit about Poseidon."

"Do they know of us?"

"No."

"Hmmm … Of course Poseidon and his horrid mer people must get all the attention. We Cecaelians will always be left in the dark."

Ariel said nothing.

"Oh go," Kunama grumbled. "I expect to see you here tomorrow. Don't be too late or I will have his hide, emperor or no."

_**End of part one**_

_**Authors note**_

So now we know where everyone came from. How will Sorja and Ariel's courting go? When will Corin make his move? When will Kunama and Circa align themselves with Merjorca?

You'll have to wait and see.


	2. Part 2

_**Children of the Goddess, part 2**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Ariel is now sixteen years of age and is enjoying a fruitful courtship with the emperor Sorja.

However.

Will her growing attraction to Corin change things?

Will Corin allow her and Sorja to be happy?

WARNING-this chapter contains references to rape and contains a mer woman wanting an abortion. If you do not support abortion or you find rape upsetting then I really must stress you do not read this chapter.

_**Disclaimer**_

Ahhh … to own such a thing! Sadly I do not own anything from TLM. Rated M for violence and some adult content. Written in Australian and British English. All Sue grumbles and flames will be ignored or giggled at or used for warming methods. It is autumn here after all.

Random thought of the day. I have just found out what "Sesquipedalian" means

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the presence chamber**_

"Corin," Kunama greeted, tapping slender fingers against the armrests of her throne. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Ariel, floating beside Circa, watched curiously.

"Next month we celebrate Vorlorna's birth," Corin informed the empress. "I am here to tell you that it will be held before the topaz statue in my realm. Be sure to inform your people of it. All may attend."

"What? Our garden isn't good enough?" Circa sneered.

"Every realm takes turns," Corin reminded. "It's only fair."

"And yours just happens to be first," Kunama added snidely.

"Well Kunama, you will be able to hold the festivities next year," Corin replied. "Like I said, every realm takes turns."

"This is all because you have a topaz statue in your garden while the rest of us do not," Kunama spat. "You have to lord it over everyone, don't you, Corin? Maybe if we constructed our own statue, Circa and I will be shown more respect amongst both populace and your conceited family!"

"Maybe if you didn't act like a tyrannical bitch all the time our people would be willing to respect you," Corin retorted harshly. "Only the Goddess knows why you have a realm of your own for I surely do not!"

Circa snarled loudly and reared up.

"You insult my mate!" he seethed.

Ariel rushed to his side.

"It was nothing," she insisted, grasping his arm. "Circa, please. Corin is not trying to-"

"Stay out of it!" the Cecaelian snapped, forcefully shrugging her off. "King of us or no, he will pay for that insult."

"Circa, please!" Kunama cried, fearing the damage Circa's rage could do to their reputation. "Let it go!"

"I cannot!" Circa spat and gave Corin a venomous glare. "You will pay for that," he vowed. "No one … ever … insults …. my … mate."

Corin bared his teeth and lowered himself into a crouching position.

The men sprung at each other, snarling and snapping like rabid dogs.

"Stop!" Kunama shouted. "Circa, stop!"

Knowing both men were able to inflict serious injury on each other, Ariel darted toward the pair, swiftly wrapping herself around Circa, clinging to him like a parasite.

"Ariel get back here now!" Kunama shouted.

"You fool!" the girl cried, paying no heed to the empress. "Stop fighting or Goddess help you!"

Kunama's mate wasn't paying attention; he was hell-bent on pulverising the monarch.

"Ariel, get off him!"

"Circa!" Ariel roared. "You have to stop or-"

Circa violently grabbed the maiden by the hair and threw her to a side thusly slamming her heavily into a pillar.

"Ariel!" Kunama screamed, horrified as the girl slide to the floor in a motionless heap.

"Guards!" Corin barked.

Eight guards of Kunama's and Circa's court appeared from all sides of the chamber rushing forth to seize Circa.

"Goddess," the man croaked, eyes fixed on the fallen girl, only just realising what he had done.

Mortified, Kunama leapt to where Ariel was lying. she was about to pick up her friend when Corin flew in front of her snarling furiously, tentacles trembling with rage.

"You will not touch her!" he spat acidly, shielding Ariel from the empresses view.

Shaken, the empress backed away.

Lifting the unconscious maiden, Corin gave the empress and her mate a parting scathing look then left them.

_**The Cecaelian realm, a chamber**_

Cora swept into the chamber.

As soon as her eyes fell upon the pair, she gaped in shock.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Circa and I were fighting," Corin replied grimly, placing the girl on the clam bed. "She tried to hold him back. He threw her into a pillar."

"So you decided to remove her from their realm? From Kunama's care? Goddess knows the empress would have tended to her after tearing shreds off Circa, brother."

"You would have had me do nothing then?" Corin demanded.

"They cannot know you are interested. Ariel is our eyes and ears over there."

"Do not think that I am not aware of that," he snarled. "I did nothing to compromise her position."

"Sorja must have his chance with her."

Ignoring his sister, Corin began peeling the blood soaked hair aside.

"She copped a fair whack," he muttered under his breath. "Ointment and a bandage won't fix this."

"Sorja is with the dolphins, I'll send for him," Cora said efficiently. "Take this cloth. I need you to keep pressure on the wound. If she loses anymore blood she won't thank us and neither will Sorja."

OoO

Corin rested Ariel's head on his lap, keeping pressure on the wound as instructed.

A bruise was beginning to develop on her left cheek. The eye above it was shut and swollen.

Angered, the Cecaelian ruler growled deep in his chest.

This would not do.

There was a soft moan.

Ariel began to stir.

Opening her good eye, she glanced upwards, blinking and grimacing.

"Corin …" she mumbled woozily. "What …?"

"Shhh," the Cecaelian soothed, pushing back the locks of blood congealed hair. "Go back to sleep."

She continued to stare, angelic face soft and still.

"Go back to sleep."

She blinked.

"I don't know how … How did …" she grimaced. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you."

"Kunama. She-"

"Will be fine. Sorja has been sent for. Everything will be fine when you wake. Go back to sleep."

Ariel frowned slightly then blinked again.

She was tired.

Her head was a foggy, aching mess.

She closed her eyes and fell back into oblivion.

Corin carefully repositioned her back onto the bed, not wanting Sorja to jump to conclusions.

Floating to a nearby corner, he folded his arms across his chest and waited for his brother and sister to arrive.

Sorja arrived an hour later looking positively distraught.

"You're awake," he breathed upon seeing Ariel.

He rushed to her, taking her small face in his hands, stroking her ashen cheeks with the pads of his fingers.

"Goddess, I was afraid," he said. "I should have gone with Corin. I would have-"

"Seen me in the exact same place," Ariel replied with a tiny smile. "You know me, can't keep away from a fight."

Sorja brushed his fingers over her good cheek.

Ariel reached for him, kissing him gently on the mouth.

"Stay with me?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled dazzlingly.

"I'd love to," he replied.

Ariel beamed.

OoO

A guard arrived.

"Sorja, Cora wants you in Corin's presence chamber. It's important."

"Can't it wait?" Sorja asked, irritated.

"She said to tell you that it cannot."

"Go," Ariel said softly. "I'll be right here. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to."

Sorja pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'll be back soon," he promised.

_**Corin's presence chamber**_

"Emperor Circa, do you understand why you are here?" Cora asked.

Circa bowed his head.

"I understand," he replied sullenly.

"It is your claim that you were goaded into the attack that resulted in you injuring the lady Ariel," Cora said. "Goaded into one by our ruler, Corin, yes?"

"Yes."

"Why did you attack him?"

Circa was puzzled.

"I thought I was here to explain my actions on the account of attacking the lady Ariel, not what occurred beforehand."

"Assaulting anyone in our realm is a grave matter," Cora replied sagely. "You must give us your reasons as to why you attacked both her and Corin, Emperor."

Circa nodded satisfied with the explanations.

"Corin arrived to tell us that he would be holding the celebrations for the Goddess. We both thought he was being arrogant. We got into an argument. All things got out of control when he called my mate a tyrannical bitch."

Cora pursed her lips.

It did not matter if she agreed with Corin's words; she had a duty to remain objective.

"Is this true?" she asked Corin and Kunama.

"It is," Kunama replied uneasily, eyes flitting from her mate to Cora and Sorja.

"It is," Corin echoed. "My behaviour was unforgivable. For that I would humbly beg your pardon, Empress."

Kunama gave the ruler a look of utter surprise.

Ariel's eyes widened.

"Can you accept my apology?" Corin asked the woman.

Kunama was still caught off guard.

"Is this a test?" she asked warily.

"It is not," Cora replied also giving her brother a searching look.

"Then ... Then I do accept the apology."

Ariel gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for being reasonable, Empress," Cora said with a polite smile. "Unfortunately we must still pass over a punishment. Circa's actions cannot go unnoticed."

Kunama's face whitened.

"You cannot take him from me!" she cried. "He did not mean to lash out!"

Cora shook her head.

"Circa will not be put to death and nor will either of you be supplanted. Lady Ariel will be removed from your court until she is eighteen years of age. Till then she will remain in my care as my ward. When she is eighteen she will have the opportunity to decide whether to return to you or belong to another realm."

Ariel's eyes widened in abject horror.

"No, please!" she cried. "Don't take me away! They did nothing wrong! You cannot do this!"

"It has been deemed that it is no longer safe for you in Kunama and Circa's realm, your removal is justifiable," Cora stated calmly.

"But Circa would never hurt me!" Ariel protested angrily. "I got in the way. It was my fault!"

"The emperor lost his temper very easily with Corin, we must be certain that he does not do so again. He will be asked to learn to manage his temper. Until we can be certain the emperor is not a threat to anyone, he will be separated from you and his mate."

Dismayed, Ariel cupped a hand over her mouth.

She couldn't believe this.

Cora called for the guards to escort Circa away.

Kunama, giving Ariel a parting despairing look, bolted after them, thus leaving the shaken girl abandoned.

"Take her to my realm now," Cora muttered to Sorja. "No one can see her like this."

"I'm on it," the emperor replied.

He raced over, putting an arm around Ariel's shoulders.

"Come with me," he said. "Come on. That's it."

OoO

"She needs to go back to them," Cora said calmly.

"What!" Sorja cried, dismayed. "She can't go back there!"

"We need Ariel with Circa and Kunama. There is still something amiss," Corin answered coolly.

"Corin, she keeps telling you that there is nothing to worry about!" Sorja cried. "Why can't you just let this go for Goddess's sake?"

"Because if I am supplanted, little brother, there is every chance the aggressor will pursue Kunama and Circa till they are on her side and not Vorlorna's, do you really want that to happen?"

Sorja paled.

"You're talking about Merjorca?" he stated feebly.

Corin nodded.

"You have not seen her but your sister and I have. Being the twin of the goddess makes Merjorca more then just dangerous. If we cannot study Kunama and Circa for as long as possible then we run the risk of handing them to her on a silver platter."

"If Ariel has to go to their bed to give us peace of mind, she will do it," Cora stated. "Not only out of duty to us but because she believes they are not going to overtake our brother's place here."

Sorja bowed his head.

"Do you understand now, Sorja?" Corin asked.

The young emperor nodded.

"Go and sit with her," Cora told him. "Do not tell her what has been discussed. That is something we will do when we decide she is ready."

_**Cora and Orion's realm, a chamber**_

Curling onto her side, Ariel wept into her hands.

Hating this image, Sorja settled beside her on the clam bed, rubbing her arms.

"Eh," he said. "Look it's not as bad as you think," he told her.

"It is," Ariel moaned. "Kunama will hate me. Circa will never talk to me again."

"Ariel, he hit you."

"He didn't know what he was doing!" she insisted. "Kunama would have torn him to pieces if he did."

Sorja, not wanting to upset her anymore then she was now, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

The girl shook her head.

"Stay with me. I don't want to be on my own."

He smiled.

"I'll stay till Cora gets back."

OoO

Ariel had fallen into a miserable sleep by the time Cora had arrived from Corin's realm.

The empress sighed when seeing the slumbering maiden and floated over to her, sitting by her head.

"My poor girl," she said mournfully.

Upon seeing her, Ariel burst into tears all over again.

"Come, come now. This isn't forever. Circa just needs to be taught a lesson. You will see him again, Ariel."

Carefully, Cora helped the young noble into a sitting position and proceeded to wipe her eyes.

"I think you can either see this as an opportunity or as imprisonment," the empress remarked.

Ariel frowned.

"An opportunity?" she asked.

Cora nodded.

"You are going to learn things. You are going to study politics, midwifery, potions-"

"I'm not a witch!" Ariel pointed out. "That's Kunama's area, not mine."

"Pish!" Cora said dismissively. "Anyone can learn a spell or two. Noelle is a good teacher. I also think it wise for you to meet with Orion in Corin's war room. You'll be learning defence from him. From what I heard you favour short swords and spears?"

"I can wield them but not with a shield."

"Then that is where my mate will help you. Now, it is almost time for my midwife to examine me. You can either mope around in here or you can come with me and distract me for a good solid hour. Believe me, I shall be in your dept again if you did."

Seeing the mirth and teasing in the older woman's eyes, Ariel could not help but smile back.

"I'd be glad to," she replied.

OoO

"Ow! Would you be so kind as to not poke me so hard?" Cora snapped, glaring balefully at the mid wife.

"Cora, I have to see if I can reach the shell," the woman replied tartly.

"You did that last week, Nora, I don't need to lanced and poked anymore.

"Don't get all haughty taughty with me, Madame! The egg will be coming out of that sucker soon; you'll sorry for yourself then."

"No, I'll be cursing you!"

Nora rolled her eyes.

"With one of my sister's spells?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "I know how to counter most of them and I'm not even a witch."

Ariel bit her lip, trying to hold back a giggle.

_**Corin's realm, the presence chamber**_

"You summoned us?" Cora asked, her soft blue eyes hard with impatience.

"How is the lady Ariel?" Corin asked.

"Grieving. She believes Kunama will never have anything to do with her."

Corin snorted.

"How wrong she is," he murmured wryly.

Sorja frowned.

"What?" he demanded.

"Kunama is itching to have Ariel where she can see her. A week from now, Sorja, you will take our spy to the empress. Ariel will spend most of the day with her, nothing more."

"And what is this meant to achieve, pray tell?" Cora asked sceptically.

"I want to know if Kunama has made any rash decisions. Seeing her future consort may unbalance her. In the mean time, take her ladyship to the surface. Make certain the last thing she dwells on is the emperor and empress."

Sorja made a face.

"The human world is boring!" he complained.

"I'll come with you," Cora promised. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you both."

Sorja glowered at his sister then swam off, muttering angrily as he went.

"And how are the young lovers?" Corin asked.

"Last time I checked they were still smitten with each other," Cora replied. "However, Ariel is more studious then Sorja could ever be."

"Hardly surprising."

Cora suddenly fixed him with a cold look.

"You two are both playing a dangerous game with her. She is still a child, brother. I will not see either of you tear her to pieces."

"She's strong enough, but wasn't it you who said that friendship and politics do not mix?"

"That was before I conceived. I find my tolerance for such stupidity and ruthlessness has lessened."

"Or gone into hiding for the time being."

Cora said nothing.

"I am not going to act on anything until she is of age, Cora. I am not a fool."  
>"But you do not want her to choose Sorja as a mate."<p>

"She won't."

_**The surface**_

Ariel squealed and splashed at Sorja.

Sitting below a tree, Cora smiled whilst the girl and her brother played in the small body of water they had found.

"Oi!" Sorja exclaimed when the girl splashed at him again. "That's it! I'm bloody well going to …" he dived over, hence forcing Ariel to fall with him, creating an even greater splash then before.

There was a low rumble.

The empress sighed and rose to her feet.

"Ariel, Sorja, it's time to leave," she told the young lovers. "Orion would have prepared the cave for us by now."

Another grumble.

It seemed Zeus was not all pleased today.

Mildly peeved they could not continue with their fun, Ariel allowed Sorja to help her onto the desiccated earth.

"I'm never having a water fight with you again," Sorja grumbled at her.

Ariel laughed lightly and bumped him playfully with her hip.

"Come on you two or we'll be caught in the rain," Cora called from over her shoulder.

_**A cave**_

Watching the flames dance, Ariel settled between Sorja's legs.

She smiled as his lips glided up and down her neck and closed her eyes, enjoying the intimacy.

"Feeling warmer?" he asked her.

"Mmm," was the quiet response.

He combed his fingers through her hair, enjoying the silky dampness.

"Cora and Orion will be back soon," he said.

Ariel yawned into her hand.

"I know," she replied.

"Do you want to move?"

She sighed, knowing what he meant.

"Not really," she confessed frankly. "I am very comfortable."

"Cora might chuck a fit if she finds us like this," Sorja admitted warily and gently unwound his legs from around her.

Ariel rolled her eyes.

"It's not as if you're poking me, emperor," she muttered, tossing a thin twig into the fire then moved to sit beside him. "Perhaps later we can have some privacy," she then added. "Cora can't make me study _all_ the time."

Sorja put an arm around her, drawing her to his side.

"Perhaps," he agreed.

OoO

Cora and Orion entered the cave, carrying the carcass of an animal with them.

"Help us skin it will you?" Orion asked. "It was a bugger to catch."

"What is it?" Ariel asked curiously, reaching for a knife.

"Just a grass eating animal," Cora replied. "Surprisingly fast. I've forgotten what it's called."

Ariel took hold of the corpses head and pulled till it was separated from the body then set about cutting into then off the legs whilst Sorja and Cora removed the hide.

"I think this will make an ideal blanket," Cora said, taking note of the luxurious warmth of the herbivores coat. "Try not to get too much blood on it."

OoO

As soon as the meal was over, the Cecaelians decided it was time to retire for the evening.

Ariel curled into a ball near the fire, watching Cora and Orion cuddle into each other from the corner of her eye.

She looked at Sorja.

No one had said anything about cuddling.

"Sorja," she whispered. "Wake up!"

He groaned.

She tossed a stone at him.

"Wake up!"

Grumbling under his breath, the young emperor rolled over to face her.

"Is it time to leave?" he asked woozily.

Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Hardly," she whispered. "I'm cold … hold me?"

Sorja's pink lips drew into a gentle smile.

"What do you think? Come here."

Ariel scooted over, making a tiny noise of contentment as soon as he spooned around her.

"Warm now?" the emperor asked, breathing in the sweet, smoky scent of her hair.

"Mmmm," the girl replied, closing her eyes.

OoO

Cora was not wholly pleased with where she found her ward the next morning, yet seeing that the girl had not done anything that could be construed as wholly untoward; she decided to spare Ariel and Sorja a lecture on propriety.

"There's trouble. Corin wants us back under sooner rather then later," she explained, placing the meat into a cloth and folding it. "Nora has crossed one of the more intolerant colonies and their leader is out for blood. I'm sorry, Ariel, but this excursion must be cut short."

Ariel shrugged it off, nonplussed. Cora was an empress, Corin's empress, therefore she had a responsibility to come when he needed her as did Sorja, being Corin's emperor.

"Why are the mer people kicking up a stink this time?" Orion asked whilst he and Sorja spread dirt over the ashes.

"Nora told a mer woman that she would give her an abortion," Cora replied grimly. "The woman … Yasna I believe her name is, was found out."

"Thus landing them both in hot water?" Sorja guessed.

"Yes. Some of the more open minded colonies are not as single minded. They would have forgiven her in time. Others may have helped her give the child to another family."

"But this colony won't give her that option?" Ariel asked.

Cora shook her head.

"We've had little to do with them. They don't particularly care for our kind or our ways. There is more compassion in a tiger shark then there is in their alpha, Orca," she added spitefully.

"What do they expect you to do?" Ariel asked, rising to her feet.

"They want Corin to agree to their punishment. Nora will be punished alongside Yasna."

"This is barbaric!" Orion snarled.

"What kind of punishment did they have in mind?" Sorja asked, standing beside Ariel.

"All Corin told me is that they want to rake them across the coals," Cora answered. "Now we really have to get a wriggle on. There isn't time to waste."

_**Corin's realm, the war room**_

Corin and Nora were waiting for them when they had arrived an hour later. Nora was the picture of stress and anger whilst Corin seemed mildly annoyed but calm.

"So, how is this going to happen?" Sorja asked, hands clasped behind his back.

"This isn't even a trial," Cora added grimly.

"We cannot deal with this matter in private," Corin told them wearily. "Orca wants an audience."

"Naturally," Orion muttered snidely under his breath.

"We have managed to discuss this matter here rather then inside their realm," Corin continued. "This way we can grab Nora should anyone attempt to attack her."

"Where are the mer people now?" Orion asked, stroking his chin.

"They'll be here presently," the monarch replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We have precious little time to form an idea that should keep all parties happy."

"Go to my realm, stay in your chambers," Cora told Ariel.

"The lady Ariel stays where she is," Corin contradicted smoothly. "I want her to see this."

"But surely she is too young?" the empress argued.

"She wants to learn about our politics? Let's throw her into the deep end and see how well she can swim."

Corin's sister bit back a protest and nodded.

"It would be good for her," she concurred.

Corin turned to the girl.

"You will sit on my right, you are to observe only, understood? We will listen to your opinions afterwards."

Ariel, thankful for this chance, nodded.

"I understand," she replied, feeling almost dizzy with gratitude.

Cora touched her arm, wanting her attention.

"Be careful," she cautioned. "This is a grave matter and it will be hard for all of us to be objective."

The noble woman squared her shoulders determinedly.

"I will be careful," she promised.

"Someone sit with Nora, she looks like she's about to pass out!" Orion growled.

"I'm fine," the young woman protested wearily. "Really I am perfectly fine."

"Bollicks you are. You look like whale faeces!" Sorja countered wryly and put an arm around her.

Ariel bit her lip, trying hard to keep a stopper on the nerves that persisted to bubble up and up from inside her.

"They're early," Cora murmured to her mate.

Nora's peach tinted cherubic face whitened in sheer terror.

"Goddess," she whispered.

"I want a guard on either side of Nora, Orion," Corin instructed firmly. "Sorja, I want you on her left in case they're not enough."

"Won't that give rise to speculation?" Cora asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

Corin shrugged.

"If it does then it does. I'm not risking her safety."

Cora sighed.

"Fine. Give Nora some wine then escort her to the presence chamber, Sorja,"

Corin sailed over to Ariel.

"Come with me," he told her, and took her hand.

Ariel nearly bulked at the smooth warmth the limb emitted, yet she quickly regained her wits, following his lead.

What she didn't know was that Sorja was watching her depart with his brother very closely.

_**Corin's palace gateway**_

A tall merman with a high widow's peak and glistening black tail glided haughtily toward the three Cecaelians all the while looking at them with a countenance full of detestation and intolerance.

'_Filthy bastards,'_ he thought, scowling at them from his long hawk like nose.

The youngest of the Cecaelians, a sixteen year old female with grey and black tentacles and light brown hair hanging loosely around her slender waist, was looking at them with a less then polite façade. Her large eyes shone with anger, her sensuous lips curling back ever so slightly, threatening to let out a growl.

The male, the monarch for the whore worshipping half breeds, seemed to sense the teenager's antagonism and gave her a warning look while the dark haired female beside them carefully pushed the girl behind her and smiled politely.

All this gave cause for the mer man to wonder if the light haired girl was the Cecaelian rulers mate. Gods help him if that were the case.

She had to be a handful.

Luckily enough, mer women were meek and mild. They knew their place and did little to rise above it.

Except Yasna.

That murdering, ungrateful, she devil. She would pay dearly for her crime as would the half breed who had promised to aid her.

"Welcome to our realm," Corin greeted them.

"Would you come this way, please?" the dark haired female asked in a tone that was sweeter then whale song. "The presence chamber has been prepared."

OoO

Sobbing and whimpering, a tired but exotically pretty mer woman was dragged past Corin, Cora, Orion and Ariel by two burly stone faced mer men.

Behind her dark brown hair, she looked at them all with apologetic, fearful brown eyes. Her brown stomach was slightly swollen.

Unlike most mothers, she did not touch the bump.

Ariel felt her heart in her throat.

"Goddess," she croaked. "You poor thing …."

Corin turned to her, placing a finger over his lips.

Ariel scowled back at him but nonetheless did not choose to argue.

Overcome with fear, Yasna tried to wrench herself from her guards grip.

"Oi!" one of her handlers bellowed.

"That's enough!" another reprimanded acidly.

"Please let me go!" the mer woman beseeched, ardently tugging backwards. "Please, please, please!"

"I said enough!" the guard on her right spat.

He raised a hand to back hand her.

Orion was the first to act. He snaked an appendage around the both guard's hands and pushed the men to a side.

"She's terrified, you can't beat something like that out of her!" he barked angrily.

Yasna reared back. She would have fled had Ariel not leapt in her way.

"Orion, take them to their master," Corin ordered briskly. "the lady Ariel and I can handle this on our own."

"But Orca said she wasn't to be left alone with you lot!" one of the guards complained.

"Either you let us bring her in or you can leave!" the monarch snarled. "Now get you gone!"

Glaring wrathfully at Ariel and Corin, the mermen left with Orion.

"Yasna?" Corin addressed carefully. "Is that your name?"

Shaken, the prisoner nodded slowly.

"Yasna, the lady Ariel is going to bring you into the chamber. She will stay with you till all has been said and decided. Understand?"

The woman nodded warily.

"I didn't …. I didn't mean to get her into so much trouble," she whispered fretfully. "I-I told Nora to be careful. I wouldn't have gone to her but she was the only one who would help me. No one else … They were all too scared."

"Or too straight laced," Ariel muttered icily.

Corin shot her a warning look.

Yasna, despite her position, laughed feebly.

The Cecaelian ruler put a hand on Yasna's arm.

"Listen to me," he told her gently. "Whatever happens, you will be heard. You have my word on this."

Yasna nodded thankfully.

Corin turned to Ariel.

"Get her to relax," he told her curtly. "I don't care how you do it, she needs to be calm. She'll only hurt herself if she's hysterical and Orca is not as foolish as he appears."

_**The presence chamber**_

Floating beside Yasna, Ariel could not hide her dislike for the mer man floating before Corin's black twisted throne.

Orca, the mer people colony's alpha male, was arrogant, and not in a way one would consider to be attractive or interesting. His cold voice rang through the chamber like a great bell of doom. His eyes were like black, soulless pits.

This man was not a mer man. He was a demon.

OoO

"Firstly, Orca, our understanding as to why you are here is that you do not wish for a trial. You wish for us to …?"

"hear the wrongs committed by your midwife and the woman, Yasna, your majesty," Orca replied boldly.

"And after we have heard about these …. Wrongs?" Cora asked.

"You will, I would hope, agree to our form of punishment for your midwife."

Ariel felt her blood grow cold as ice.

Looking about the chamber, she caught Kunama's gaze.

The blonde empress gave her a fearful look then turned her eyes to Corin as he bid Orca to speak again.

"This woman, Sire," Orca announced. "has broken our laws. She has also caused great shame to fall upon our people. No doubt you are ashamed of your midwife for her lack of good sense. We have come forth to demand that both women receive one thousand lashes from a fire whip for the crime."

Yasna whimpered.

Nora flinched.

There was an agitated growl emitting from the vast audience of Cecaelians, Corin raised a hand, willing them to be silent.

"Before any punishment can be determined, I would hear both women, and yourself, speak," he said coolly. "Orca, continue with your side of things."

"Gladly. As you well know, Sire. The mer people only worship one god. That God is Poseidon. We do not delegate our loyalties to a mere woman."

"Leave the religious matters behind, merman," Cora instructed coolly. "We are here to discuss Yasna and our midwife, get to the point."

Orca's face darkened with anger.

"How dare you-"

"The empress is correct, Orca," Corin cut in smoothly. "We all want this matter dealt with as quickly as you do."

Scowling at Corin's little sister, Orca nodded to Corin, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Very well, my liege. Mer women, mermaids, are not equal to the males of our species. They are of Amphitrite's womb. She is the wife who stands behind her husband. Not at his side, not in front, but behind to do her master's bidding! She lies not on top but beneath him, giving him strong sons.

Yasna should have never allowed herself to become with child in the first place. It is her duty to live with her mistake, not defer from it by killing the fetus."

"Yasna claims that she was forced upon. Doesn't she have a right to say no?" Sorja asked.

Orca shrugged casually.

"Yasna is a lewd woman. She encouraged my cousin to take her."

"I didn't!" Yasna shouted, suddenly enraged. "I was never lewd or disrespectful! I never once sought his attentions!"

"Hush!" Ariel whispered, putting a hand on Yasna's arm, pushing her back. "Your time to speak will come. You have to be quiet."

"Yasna does not wish to have the child," Cora surmised patiently. "If she cannot have an abortion, why not grant her the chance to adopt it to another colony? One that has a mother who will love the child and cherish it? We understand that your species does allow such a procedure."

"She shall not have the luxury of adopting the babe out because the harlot brought this upon herself!" Orca snarled, spittle flying everywhere. "She must pay!"

There was a collective gasp amongst the Cecaelians and several mer people who were not of Orca's colony.

The man was a tyrant.

Bowing his head, Corin sighed.

"I will hear Nora speak now," he said slowly.

OoO

Nora swallowed thickly and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Why did you agree to help this woman?" Corin asked.

"I saw that she was under the greatest duress," she replied. "No one wanted to help her because they were either too scared of Orca or they were bigoted idiots."

"Nora," Sorja growled warningly.

"It would seem to me that when a mer woman is in need, she is either ignored or punished," the Cecaelia went on doggedly. "And when a mer man is in need …. Well, he gets as much attention as he pleases and more …"

"Nora, that is enough!" Sorja snapped. "You do not have the right to attack every single merman here!"

Nora took a deep breath, composing herself.

"You are right," she agreed. "Perhaps I should have been more … discerning. I apologise. I only meant to point out that a small selection of these people are forgetting that Yasna has just as much right to make choices as they do and should not have to be subjected to a life of misery and pain."

"Life is pain!" Orca challenged furiously. "You, Cecaelia, are being unrealistic! You are being led by your emotions rather then good sense!"

Nora burst out laughing.

"My good sense and my emotions tell me that when someone, be they man or woman, says no to an act such as fornication or child bearing, their right to not take part should be acknowledged and unchallenged!"

"Goddess, she's doing her nut!" Cora muttered to her mate.

"You would let this woman flout our laws, your majesty?" Orca demanded angrily, gesturing madly at Nora. "She is a menace!"

"With respect, Orca, Nora is strong willed but a menace is hardly an appropriate description of her character," Corin replied coolly. "That will be all, Nora. Yasna, we will hear you now."

Scared out of her wits, the mer woman clung to Ariel's arm as if it were a lifeline.

"Breathe," Ariel whispered. "In and out …. That's it. Breathe, Yasna."

"Will you tell us how you became with child?" Cora asked patiently.

"I hardly think that is an appropriate question," Orca protested. "We already know what the slattern did!"

Several mer men in his company sneered in agreement.

"It is, actually," Sorja replied. "We want to understand how Yasna became with child in her own words."

"There are witnesses!"

"Even if there were a million witnesses. we still need to hear Yasna's version to be fair," Corin reminded. "We assured her she would be heard and she will be."

Cora turned to Yasna and nodded to her.

"I was gathering herbs for a tonic," the mer woman revealed, her eyes darting anxiously about the chamber. "I had the misfortune of being tardy because my sister and brother were acting up and it had been my responsibility to watch over them that day. Although it was not late I had a curious feeling, I guess it was one you could consider it to be one of foreboding."

"Oh please!" a merman behind Orca scoffed.

"As soon as I was able to catch my brother and sister, I picked up my herb basket and left.

We were not far from our home when Orca's cousin, Lashiek, called for me. I did not want to go to him but I had little choice. I was told by others it would bode well for me and my family if I did not ignore him. He had Orca's ear. He could easily have my family banished from the colony for good.

We conversed for a moment, I did not want to linger because I thought he was busy, he was with several other mer men after all.

When I felt it was time to go I made my excuses. Lashiek bid me to come with him and his entourage to Orca's home. There was to be a celebration for Poseidon there and he wanted someone pretty to show off.

Instead of going the usual route to Orca's cave, I was taken to the colonies entrance."

Yasna swallowed densely and closed her eyes. Breathing through her nose, she opened them again and began to speak. Her tone was timid, uneasy.

"Lashiek told his friends to hold me down. I tried to get away but they were faster then I was and stronger. They had me pinned to the ground and gagged in seconds."

"Was Lashiek the only man who had you, Yasna?" Corin asked quietly.

The mer woman nodded.

"This is preposterous! She lured the men there with her wiles! She allowed all of them to ravish her!" Orca barked contemptuously.

"Where is your cousin?" Sorja inquired whilst looking to alpha mer man. "Surely we are to hear from him as well?"

"My cousin is unwell," Orca stated loftily. "The succubus who lured him into her trap has left him sickening for something."

It took everything Ariel had not to snort and roll her eyes.

"I did not allure him! And I am not a succubus!" Yasna shouted angrily.

"I think we need a respite," Corin announced suddenly. "We'll reconvene tomorrow. Orca, have your cousin brought here. It was foolish on your part to keep him from us."

Orca was not pleased.

"Your majesty-"

"Do you want this matter dealt with or no?"

The mer man nodded.

"I will depart and collect my cousin," he said reluctantly, "but I will also take Yasna with me."

The monarch shook his head.

"No, she stays where she is. You forgot to bring your cousin. What's to say you take her to your colony and forget to bring her back?"

Despite the dire situation there was a ripple of soft laughter emitting around the chamber.

Orca's face grew red with embarrassment and profound fury.

"I shall not be treated in such a fashion!" he hollered. "Do you forget who I am?"

"We have not forgotten," Cora answered cheerfully. "Though forgetfulness seems to be quite the done thing with you and yours."

"Cora," her elder brother warned through gritted teeth.

"We shall return before long. Mark my words, your majesty; we will be most displeased if anything happens to the wretch without our knowledge or consent!"

"Then we will keep witnesses here in my presence chamber," Corin said patiently. "People whom you know you can trust can stand guard over them. Surely that would not be too arduous?"

Orca had not been expecting this.

"I … that cannot be done. I need protection for my journey back to the colony."

'_Interesting,'_ Ariel thought.

"Protection from whom?" Sorja asked.

"That is not a concern for you! It is a concern for me!" Orca snapped bitterly. "Keep the whore here. But should anything happen on your part, Cecaelians …"

He left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.

Corin said nothing. Sorja rolled his eyes. Cora barred her teeth.

Ariel shivered.

That did not seem like an idle threat.

OoO

As soon as the rest of Corin's court and the last of the mer people had left the grand chamber, Ariel turned to Yasna.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Do not speak to me," the prisoner advised the noble. "I might say something that could endanger Nora and myself."

Somewhat hurt, the girl nodded.

She floated to the group of Cecaelians, wanting to be with Sorja.

"She doesn't want me with her," she muttered to them, still smarting.

"She's being astute," Cora replied. "But someone should offer her somewhere to sleep. The stone floor isn't comfortable."

"Bring in pelts and give them both food and a tonic?" Corin suggested, arms folded over his chest. "It would be easier for us if both of them stay where they are. Orca will have less to complain about."

"Who guards them?" Orion asked.

"Ariel and I could," Sorja suggested. "Nora on one end, Yasna on the other. we could stay in the middle" he shrugged. "Should be a breeze."

"Just make sure you two aren't conoodling on the floor before the mer people get here," Cora muttered wryly.

Ariel blushed deeply.

Sorja glared at his sister.

Corin smirked, bowing his head.

"Yes, Orca would have a field day if he saw that," he commented. "We'd best stay in top form."

He turned to where Yasna was floating.

"I'll go and speak to her," he told them. "She can send the lady Ariel away, but there is nothing she can do about me."

Whilst Sorja busied himself with Nora, Ariel watched with quiet admiration as the Cecaelian floated over to Yasna's side.

The mer woman was hesitant to let down her defensive façade, but little by little, Corin won her over.

Putting an arm around Yasna's shoulders, he beckoned for Ariel and Cora to come to them.

"Our friend here is fine with the arrangements we've made for her," he told the Cecaelia's.

"The tonic won't be poisoned?" Yasna asked, looking up at Corin.

"It won't," he promised.

"Poisoned?" Ariel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So she'll miscarry during the night," Cora explained. "That has to be your choice, Yasna. No one can make it for you."

"Orca would," the mer woman answered bitterly.

"He has already made a tremendous mistake by not bringing Lashiek with him," Corin pointed out. "But Yasna, there is every chance you could be banished from your home. You must prepare for that."

The woman nodded, tears seeping from her eyes.

"I … I will, you're majesty," she murmured.

OoO

"What about Nora?" Ariel asked the monarch whilst floating away from the women. "They all want to see her punished, Corin."

"Nora's actions were admirable but she planted herself in danger by not seeking our counsel before helping Yasna. I have yet to decide on how to proceed on that."

For the first time in her life, Ariel noticed that Corin was troubled.

"I'm sure her family will understand …" she said timidly, knowing full well that she was not supposed to be acting as his advisor. "But do we have to let the mer people use the lash? Couldn't we … Well, remove her from her position? Her daughter seems more then ready to take her place."

Corin gave her an unfathomable look.

"What?" the girl asked, puzzled.

"I wish I had thought of that earlier. Sorja was right. You are wise for your age."

The Cecaelia's pale cheeks coloured deeply.

"I know I wasn't supposed to speak," she said shyly. "Ignore me if you want."

"No, that is a surprisingly good idea," Cora said. "Interesting for someone with so little training. Sorja has always been a quick study but you're even faster. Well done, Ariel."

"But that still doesn't explain how we can help Yasna," Ariel said ruefully. "Why should she have to give up her family?"

"We need more time," Cora murmured appearing between them, Sorja beside her.

"We don't have more time. If we hinder Orca's arrival he'll throw a big fit!" the emperor hissed.

"For now, we make them banish Yasna from the colony and give her the abortion here," Corin muttered tightly, eyes flittering everywhere.

"Easy peasy," Cora quipped.

Sorja rolled his eyes.

"Hardly," he said darkly. "Orca still might suspect we're up to something even though we're yet to decide on what we're actually up to."

"Then we do nothing to give him any ideas," Corin said. "Now, I think we need a respite for ourselves so we can have fresh minds when they arrive."

OoO

As soon as the others had left, Ariel curled into a ball against Sorja's belly, sighing as he cocooned her.

"Did you hear your brother?" she asked him. "He admires me."

Sorja laughed.

"What, do you think he's only noticed you for you pretty face?" he teased.

Ariel pinched his tentacle.

"Ow!"

"He's not that shallow," she whispered, grinning.

Sorja rolled his eyes.

"Corin knows he can have anyone and anything. Don't fall for him till you know what you're falling for."

She drew back, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Do you think I'd rather be courting him instead of you?" she asked softly.

"We-ell …"

"Sorja, he's too old for me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning that at this very moment, I really only want to be with you. There is no one else. Your brother just made me realise that I may have a future here."

"Ho Hum!"

She pinched him again.

"Oi!"

"If I could spend the rest of my eternity helping others in his court," Ariel continued, "I would be almost as happy as I am here with you."

She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

The youthful emperor pulled away reluctantly.

"What did Cora say about not being caught conoodling?" he asked wryly.

Ariel snorted.

"Shut up and kiss me you fool," she growled.

OoO

Everyone floated to their appointed places, waiting curiously for Lashiek to begin his testimony.

Lashiek was a younger version of Orca, but lacking the ugly widow's peak. His contempt and lack of remorse was far too evident in his thin, whiny manner.

"It's my word against hers!" he insisted fervently. "She's a lying slut and she knows it."

"And must be taught to mend her ways!" Orca cried.

There was a murmur of agreement from the mer people on Orca's side of the vast chamber.

"What do you deem an appropriate punishment, Orca?" Corin asked smoothly.

Orca frowned, confused.

"We have already told you of our idea punishment for your midwife and Yasna, Majesty," he replied.

"We would here it again, Orca."

The mer man frowned.

"So be it," he said grudgingly. "We believe that both Yasna and your midwife be given twenty lashes each. Yasna will, if she survives, raise the child thus learning responsibility and how to behave before her betters. We will take her back despite her folly. She will live in solitude with her family for the rest of her days."

"She is not allowed to find a mate of her own?"

"No. she has denied herself that right by bringing shame upon our people."

Ariel could not stand this.

"But she will have to live with a child she cannot bring herself to love," she argued, ignoring Cora's warning look. "How is this justifiable?"

"How dare you, you impertinent girl!" Orca snapped, eyes shooting daggers at her.

Ariel couldn't care less.

"That baby will be a living reminder of her ordeal," she continued passionately, the distain for the ugly merman evident in her eyes and voice. "Can you not see that you're torturing her? You are only thinking of yourselves!"

"Lady Ariel, that is enough!" Corin snapped. "You will not speak out of turn again, am I understood?"

Ariel bowed her head.

Her fists clenched in anger, her lips curled back.

"Am I understood?"

Taking a deep breath, the girl raised her head, willing her anger and wilfulness to dissipate.

"Yes. I beg your pardon, Corin."

Corin gave her a fleeting scathing look then returned to address Yasna.

"It would seem that it is your word against their own," he told her with all honesty.

Yasna bit her lip.

"May I please speak, your majesty?" she asked timidly.

Corin nodded.

"I do not want this child. The lady Ariel is right. It would be a torturous experience for me to raise it. I cannot love it. I was not ready to have children before Lashiek took me. I am not ready to have them now. The laws Orca would have us live by are out dated and wrong … I cannot abide by them anymore."

Orca's nostrils flared in outrage.

"You would slight our laws here?" he roared, fists clenching.

"I would!" Yasna replied heatedly. "I would slight them a thousand times over in every ocean! I would gladly do this because your ancient laws are corrupt! Your colony, Orca, is the only bloody colony that insists upon this lack of respect! You have made it a Hell hole because you, you cannot tolerate women!"

Orca's face darkened.

"Harlot!" he howled and rushed to strike her.

Ariel was quick to act.

Binding Yasna with her tentacles, she placed herself in between the mer woman and man, squirting ink in Orca's eyes.

The alpha mer man reared back on his tail, swearing angrily.

"Get her and Nora out of here," she barked, pushing Yasna to Orion open arms. "Orca's doing his nut."

"Yasna, you will pay for this!" Orca screamed, face black and crimson with humiliation and intemperate fury. "For your disobedience you will be forever banished from our colony!"

Held tightly in Orion's arms, Yasna gasped and paled.

"No," she breathed. "Orca, my family-"

"You have brought this upon yourself," the mer man snarled. "Now you will pay the price for your folly, you evil she devil. If you even try to set one fin inside the colony your family will be destroyed."

"No!" the woman cried, her hysterical voice rising higher and higher with each protest. "No! No! No!"

"Pathetic, useless, whoreson cow!" Lashiek squealed from over his uncle's shoulder.

"Enough!" Corin thundered. "Orca. You have had your justice. You are free to leave."

"Your midwife-"

"Place the mer woman in our care and Nora will leave her position as midwife," Sorja said quickly. "She will never act in it again."

"What?" Nora gasped, flummoxed and afraid.

"This is fair, is it not?" Cora asked quickly. "Nora is proud of her skill and is the best mid wife we have. This humiliation must be satisfactory surely?"

"I think it's more satisfactory then the fire lash," Sorja supplied smoothly. "The scars from that last a few decades, this will go on for at least ten thousand years."

The alpha mer man stared at the Cecaelians suspiciously, oily gaze drifting from one face to another.

Finally, he spoke.

"It is fair. We will take our leave of you, Cecaelians. Goodbye."

"Farewell," Corin replied.

"The same to you," Cora added.

The mer people departed with mutters of annoyance and unease.

As Orca floated past Ariel, he gave her a parting look of pure venom.

The noble woman flinched inwardly as a curiously deep chill ran in a gradual fashion down her back.

"Ariel!"

She turned to see Kunama practically flying to her.

"Is Corin mad?" the empress demanded. "What was he thinking? By Vorlorna, you could have been injured my dear!"

"I'm fine," Ariel said, smiling as Kunama engulfed her in a snug embrace.

"I miss you," the empress told her frankly. "So does Circa. Ariel, I wish I could fast forward time. It's lonely and boring without you."

"I'm sure it isn't."

"It is. And I think my fears are justified. Why oh why weren't you somewhere away from all this?"

"Corin thought it would be good for me. I'm learning how to help people, Kunama."

The lovely blonde pouted her lack of pleasure.

"You'll be of better use back where you belong," she told her friend. "This isn't the place for you, Ariel."

OoO

"Take our friend to a chamber, Cora," Corin said to his sister. "She must be tired from her exertion."

Cora nodded.

"Come with me, my dear," she said gently, putting an arm around Yasna's shoulders. "You can have a nice rest then we'll talk later."

Whilst the mer woman was led away, Nora approached the Cecaelian ruler.

"Corin …. May I … What is to become of me?" she asked, sweet face white with her quandary. "I know what you said to Orca but … Please, is that really it?"

"I'm afraid it is," Corin divulged ruefully. "Someone of your choosing must fill your position. You may not be able to act as our head midwife, Nora, but this does not mean you will not be able to pick and train your successors. Orca will never know."

Upon hearing that, Nora's face lit up with joy.

"Thank you, Corin!" she gasped, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Thank you so much!"

So relieved the torrid ordeal was over, the Cecaelia bolted from the chamber, crying and laughing at the same time.

OoO

"Ariel!"

The girl was immediately engulfed in Sorja's arms.

"I thought you were going to skin the bastard alive," he told her when withdrawing, all the while keeping an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry," she said, blushing. "I felt so angry I wanted to pulverise him."

"It's all over now," he said and hugged her gently.

"Yes," she agreed, rising so she could meet his lips.

"Ahem!"

The young nobles turned to see a young male guard floating casually behind them, lips curled in a small smile of amusement.

"Sorry to tear you two lovvies apart but you're wanted in the war room," the six limbed Cecaelian explained.

Sorja swore under his breath, Ariel blushed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We're coming," she told the guard.

_**The war room**_

"Orca's reach is vast," Corin muttered gravely. "Helping Yasna will be difficult."

"Well keeping her here would be hard. She'll need to interact with her own people eventually," Orion said.

"You're not wrong about that," Cora replied, licking her lips.

"What about finding a colony?" Ariel offered. "Perhaps that would work?"

Regarding her, the alpha Cecaelian male crossed his arms over his chest.

"How?" he asked, looking down at her from his long nose.

"You could promise a colony, the closer to here the better, Orca's position and territory. We could provide them with protection should there be a revolt."

Cora rubbed her chin.

"That could work," she said to her brother. "What do you think?" she asked Orion.

"Aside from the risk of all Hell breaking loose with Orca, I think it's the best option we have," he replied.

"At least half of those people are bound to want Orca's removal," Corin added. "He's a bitter taste in everyone's mouths."

"And a bully who inspires other bullies," Ariel murmured.

"So we remove Orca from his position and place another male in it," the monarch said.

He looked to his sister.

"Easy peasy?" he asked.

Cora rolled her eyes.

"Naff off," she grumbled.

"We visit the closest colonies after Yasna has had her abortion. Are we all greed?"

"Agreed," the others replied.

"Good. Cora, let's visit our guest and see how she's faring, shall we?"

The empress nodded.

Before leaving, Corin turned to Ariel.

"You're doing well," he told her. "I think you're wasted in Kunama and Circa's court."

Ariel felt her gut twist in anger.

Kunama and Circa were her closest friends. Yes, they were foolish but they were her friends and she could not stand to hear them slighted so casually.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot enjoy your compliment," she said icily. "Kunama and Circa are my friends. I owe them my loyalty."

Corin seemed to be expecting this.

"This is politics," he reminded calmly without anger or frustration. "There's no room for error."

"Nor friendship," Ariel added harshly.

"Exactly."

"But you would offer it to Yasna?"

"To a certain degree," Cora replied candidly. "She gets something. So do we. Yasna isn't a complete Dumbledore. She knows what's going on here."

"I am not an animal!" Ariel snarled, tentacles bristling. "Neither is Yasna! You can't just keep us here and expect us to be grateful when ever you pick us up then drop us! You insult the people I have chosen to devote most of my life to!"

"Kunama and Circa will never allow you to do anything but warm their bed, Ariel," Cora reminded. "You know this. Kunama knows how smart you really are and she is afraid of you. She will never want you to have a mate of your own because she believes you will turn against her."

"That's a lie!" the girl spat. "Kunama loves me!"

"Is it just?" Corin asked coolly. "Or are you too scared to admit that we're right?"

Floating beside the infuriated girl, Sorja slid an arm around her waist.

"I think that's enough," he said, giving his elder brother a dark look.

"I think so too," Cora replied. "We're wasting time here."

"Go and rest," Sorja told Ariel. "I need to speak with my brother."

Ariel scowled at both Cecaelians then nodded.

"Fine," she whispered.

And with a swift whoosh of bubbles, she left them.

OoO

Sorja whirled on his brother.

"You just had to bait her!" he seethed.

Corin rolled his eyes.

"She can like it or lump it," he replied wryly.

"I thought you were intent on wooing her."

This time Corin laughed.

"She's a child."

"She's sixteen."

"Again, a child."

"You can't toy with her emotions like this. If you want a chance when she's of age you have to stop playing games with …"

Sorja stopped.

"Unless …."

"I have not lain with her!" Corin growled, pale face hardening. "Stop assuming the worse!"

"But she's-"

"Why do you think I toyed with her? Told her off in front of everyone? I am giving you every chance with her, Sorja! But if she chooses to pull away from you when it's my turn there is nothing you can do but let her slip."

Sorja lips peeled backward, exposing his teeth.

"Sorja! Corin, don't be so stupid!" Cora shouted.

Corin crouched, waiting.

With a howl of rage, Sorja leapt at the older man.

_**End of part 2**_

_**Authors note**_

Part 3 is nowhere near ready and I need to re-write the abortion scene.

Thank you for reading this chappie. If you enjoyed it, great. If not, that's fine.


	3. Part 3

_**Children of the Goddess part 3**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Corin and Sorja are fighting over Ariel.

_**Disclaimer**_

If I did own anything, this would be an R rated film. Sadly, I do not own a thing.

Rated M for angst, violence, abortion, and language.

Warning, this will be a fairly controversial chapter, so if reading about disability, abortion, etc, bothers you, perhaps it's best for you to skip it. I'm writing an essay about abortion in Australia, also doing an oral presentation on it as well, so I thought I'd incorporate the subject in my fic.

Anyway!

All flames and Sue and Stu/Stue grumbles will be ignored and this ditty has been written in Australian and UK English.

_**The Cecaelian palace, the war room**_

Ariel had not left the chamber for a respite, instead she had opted to linger, wanting to hear what the emperor was going to say to the ruler of them all.

She had not been expecting this.

Nor had she expected her reaction.

She was thrilled.

Not scared, not angry.

She was pleased.

OoO

Embroiled, Corin cried out in pain as Sorja's appendages squeezed him relentlessly.

The emperor was obviously not in a forgiving mood yet.

Suddenly, Corin's luck changed. He ripped free and slapped Sorja with a tentacle.

Caught off guard, the younger Cecaelian reared back, hissing and irate.

Panting arduously, Corin sprayed ink at his brother, determined to have time to recover before diving back into their little war.

He saw Ariel in passing and noted her lack of fear and anger.

'Sadistic little madam,' he thought wryly.

There was a growl behind him. Rolling his eyes, the monarch whirled around, swiftly socking Sorja squarely in the jaw.

The emperor grunted, falling backwards and colliding with a far wall.

"Both of you, stop!"

Breathing laboured, Sorja heaved himself up, glaring ominously at his brother.

"Enough," he rasped.

Grateful, Corin nodded and turned away, clutching his side.

Ariel was still floating in the chamber entrance when he neared it.

Stopping before the maiden, Corin looked to his dishevelled and bloody brother then back to her.

"I hope you enjoyed the entertainment, milady," he said cheerfully then took his leave of them.

Ariel scowled after the departing monarch's figure but kept her scathing retort to herself.

She sailed to Sorja's side, putting a timid hand on his arm.

"I'm guessing you two weren't attacking each other over yabbie tails," she muttered, carefully aiding him from the chamber.

"Ariel, we both knew you were there," Sorja grumbled, shrugging her off. "Don't play the dummy."

The girl huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Alrighty then. Would you prefer it if I told you that I thought your actions were admirable?"

"Not really."

"Sorja!"

"No, Ariel," he snapped. "The fact that you actually enjoyed watching my own brother beat me to a pulp suggests to me that there's something seriously wrong with you."

Ariel flinched.

"How dare you," she whispered, cheeks burning. "I thought you were being gallant. I praised you. How-how dare you, Sorja!"

Cupping a hand over her mouth, Ariel fled the chamber.

"That was nicely sorted," Cora remarked crisply.

"Oh shut it!"

"Sorja, she's a young girl. She's never been in a position like that. You can't just … push her aside because she wasn't fretful."

Sorja snorted.

"I'm going," he muttered angrily.

Cora wanted to thump him.

"Just like a brat," she replied snidely. "Always fleeing when it gets too hard for you."

"I don't always flee!" Sorja complained. "Why are you telling me off?"

"Because you are acting like a jealous fool. She's already with you. She's already in love with you. Keep pushing her away and telling her there's something wrong with her and she'll never forgive you."

"She could have helped me," the youth spat bitterly.

"Why? And get herself pulverised? I didn't leap into the fray, is there something wrong me with me?"

Sorja shook his head.

"No," he admitted unwillingly.

"Dearest little brother … Ariel did not want either of you to be harmed. She was touched you'd fight for her. She was amazed that anyone would want to fight over her. When you've calmed down, go to her and have a little tete a tete. Now, please excuse me, I have a mer woman to speak to."

_**Cora's realm, Ariel's chambers**_

"There you are hiding in a heap!"

Ariel sniffed and looked up, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

Sighing, Cora swept over, helping her ward into a sitting position on her clam bed, firmly rubbing her back.

"Boys will be boys," she said to the weeping girl, stroking her hair. "You know that."

Ariel wiped her eyes and sniffed again.

"Sorja was right. I did enjoy seeing them fighting," she confessed miserably.

"But you didn't enjoy them getting hurt. I read your mind, dearest."

Ariel shook her head.

"N-no," she replied ruefully. "I didn't."

The empress squeezed her arm.

"The foetus will be aborted today. Yasna wants you with her. It seems she likes you and my brother."

"Corin will be there?"

"Yasna specifically asked for him as well as you, so he will be. But be assured that my brother will be on his best behaviour."

Licking her lips, Ariel nodded slowly.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do."

Cora beamed.

"Good girl. Come on, wipe your eyes. We have an unpleasant but necessary task ahead of us."

_**Yasna's chambers**_

"I don't think you want to be awake for this, do you?" Cora asked the mer woman.

Yasna shook her head.

"Oblivion sounds nice," she replied, smiling wanly.

"You shouldn't have to watch," the empress replied. "Alright. I'm going to leave and fetch Ariel and Corin. They're waiting outside."

Yasna nodded.

"Thank you."

OoO

Looking over her left shoulder, Yasna beamed.

"Lady Ariel," she breathed.

The girl smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Yasna hesitated.

"Surprisingly fine," she replied. "Cora's told me everything I need to know …" she licked her lips.

"You have the right to change your mind," Corin told her gently. "We won't hold it against you."

"I don't want to change it," Yasna replied without hesitation. "My only question is who will have me after this. I've been shunned by my own people."

Ariel reached out, stroking the poor woman's hair.

'Damn you, Orca,' she thought.

"A handful of small minded fools have shunned you, Yasna," Cora replied tartly, adding a powder to an already steaming goblet. "While you are resting we are going to speak to the other colonies. We'll find you a new home and Orca will never be in a position to bother you again."

Yasna looked relieved.

"Thank you," she breathed. "Alright … Alright, I'm ready now."

OoO

"Is she out?" Nora asked her daughter, Beeska.

The light brown haired young woman gently peeled an eyelid upward, checking.

"She's out."

"Pulse?"

Corin put his fingers on her neck.

"Steady," he reported.

Ariel reached for Yasna's hand, squeezing it.

"Cora, are the parasites ready?" Beeska asked.

"More than ready."

"Right," Nora said evenly. "Beeska, I need you to make the tiniest incision on her stomach, ribcage and the middle of her tail. After that, all of you can take one of the little buggers and place it either on her belly, the centre of her tail or her ribcage."

"What do the parasites do?" Ariel asked.

"They put the foetus to sleep by injecting venom into her blood," Nora replied. "It won't harm Yasna, but the baby will be lulled into a deep slumber. As it goes deeper its body will shut down."

"The gentlest way possible," Corin remarked.

"Exactly," Beeska replied carefully making her first cut. "It's a child. Not a monster. Children shouldn't have to suffer."

"Nora, she's ready for the parasites."

"Good, good."

Ariel made a face as she watched the blood leisurely seep from the cuts on Yasna's body. She had never seen mer blood before and was surprised to find that it was quite different from her own.

Rather than black, the oozing liquid was dark red.

"Pick up a parasite and help it stick to the flesh," Nora instructed, tearing the girl from her observations. "When the blighter turns from blue to magenta, pluck it off. And don't be tardy; they stink and make a mess when they go pop."

Reluctantly, Ariel reached for a parasite, grimacing her disgust as her fingers gently grasped the revolting rubbery body.

She timidly placed it on the flesh.

'Bite down,' she thought. 'Bite down so I can let you go,'

OoO

Ariel watched in barely disguised horror as Beeska's hand came out of Yasna's lower stomach.

"Goddess," she croaked.

It was so tiny.

She had no idea it was going to be so tiny.

She felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see Corin beside her.

He too seemed disturbed by the act.

"This little one will find love elsewhere," Nora's successor said steadily, tenderly cradling the infant in the palm of her hand. "We'll send him back to Poseidon."

"How do you know the sex?" Ariel asked timidly, all the while eying Beeska's bloody hands.

"The foetus is over two months. It is relatively easy to tell," Beeska replied.

"The poor mite," she then added mournfully. "I'll take him to the mer king's altar."

"Don't be too long," Cora cautioned. "Orca may have the place under surveillance."

"Have Orion provide her with an escort," Corin replied, hand still on Ariel's arm. "If anyone is watching, Cora, they'll be a mad fool to try to attack an armed sentinel."

Cora nodded.

"I'll see to it."

The empress turned to her ward. "I want you to sit with her till she wakes," she instructed the girl firmly. "The rest of us have business to conduct with the surrounding colonies. When Yasna regains consciousness I need you to send for Beeska for us, understand?"

Ariel nodded, cupping a hand over her mouth.

In an instant Corin yanked her away from Yasna, watching with much repugnance as the girl miserably deposited vomit on the floor, narrowly missing his and her own tentacles.

"Well that's perfectly putrid," Nora grumbled, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Quite," Cora agreed dryly. "Ariel, are you alright?"

"Don't be daft!" Corin snapped at his sister. "She's chundered all over the floor; of course she isn't bloody well alright."

"The baby …" Ariel groaned woozily, keeping a hand over her mouth.

"This kind of thing happens," Nora said empathically to Ariel. "Not everyone has an iron clad constitution when it comes to watching an abortion. Go and lie down. I'll make a tonic to settle your stomach, you'll be fine."

Before Ariel could thank the woman, she was lifted onto a nearby clam bed by Corin.

Setting her down, he rested the back of his hand against her head.

"Your forehead's clammy," he muttered.

Her brow furrowed.

He was worried about her?

"She'll be fine, brother," Cora said, putting a hand on his arm. "Come on. Hopefully we'll have something relieving to tell Yasna when we come back."

Corin didn't move, his noble face mirrored the worry in his icy blue eyes.

Ariel felt her heart begin to ache.

"Do you want me to find Sorja?" he asked her softly. "We can spare him."

No, they couldn't.

"No, I'll be fine," she replied, nearly echoing his sister's assurances. "You have to put Yasna's needs first. Beside's, I don't think either of us want to speak to each other right now."

His hand left her forehead, resting on her arm.

"When you're able, go to Kunama; we need to tell her that the colony near her realm is not suitable. It's too close to Orca's. She'll be furious for being left out but I trust you can pacify her?"

Ariel nodded.

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will. If anyone can handle her, it is you."

He squeezed her arm gently then left with his sister in a burst of bubbles.

"That man's in love with you," Nora murmured as she prepared the tonic.

Feeling somewhat maudlin and confused, Ariel rolled onto her side.

"No he isn't," she whispered, her fingers curling under her chin. "He's in love with himself."

_**Outside Ariel's chambers**_

"You were going to kiss her!" Cora accused angrily. "I can scarce believe it! Corin how could you?"

The monarch mentally rolled his eyes.

What was his little sister thinking?

"I was not going to kiss her," he corrected tetchily. "Cora, you jump to conclusions every time a sodding whale farts."

"Oh no I don't! I saw the look you were giving Ariel. Had no one been in the chamber you would have most certainly kissed her! We can all see what's happening in your head, brother, don't you dare think we can't! You are hurting Sorja! Doesn't he matter at all?"

_**The mer people colony 3 miles from Sorja's realm**_

"My nephew and I heard of Yasna's misfortune, your majesty." a tall light brown haired merman said, his well-toned arms folded across his broad chest.

"So …?"

"We'll take her into our colony and give her a fresh start."

"Thank you, Nosseen," Corin said gratefully.

"But my uncle and I have conditions," the merman's nephew, Archeren, added seriously. "We want you to help us kill Orca."

Cora hissed softly through her teeth. Sorja seemed troubled.

"Our army is nowhere near large as Orca's," Nosseen went on to stress. "If we attack him on our own we risk being wiped out altogether. But if you helped us we'll have fewer casualties."

"What about asking the mer king for aid?"

"Orca's a favourite whereas my uncle is not," Archeren told them flatly. "The old fool won't lift a finger against him."

Corin frowned.

"Unless Orca's dead, we're not taking her in," Nosseen said with regretful finality. "We've got too much to lose. If we can take over his position in the king's court, we can achieve a lot for our people. The women, the disabled, they will have more rights, perhaps not as many as your lot, but they will have more freedom then they do now."

"Then perhaps we should think it over?" Corin suggested.

"Agreed," the mermen replied.

OoO

"What about an accident?" Sorja asked suddenly.

"Accident?" Cora echoed, frowning her puzzlement.

"We could leave the situation alone. A year or two at the most and when no one sees it coming, we kill off Orca then you and Archeren can take over from there."

"What if you were found out?" Archeren asked, not wholly convinced that this was an entirely good scheme.

"And what if the king does not favour Archeren or Nossa?" Cora added tartly.

"Our army is yours," Corin replied promptly, ignoring his sister. "We'll take those who cannot fight into our realms and fight with you."

"Remember, we don't die as easily as your lot does," Sorja added.

Nosseen growled a warning, swishing his tail from side to side.

"Yasna will have to wait at least two whole years in exile," Cora surmised worriedly. "I cannot see how this can benefit her."

"We'll make her as comfortable as we can," Corin promised.

"We agree to your plan, Cecaelians," Nosseen said grimly. "I hope we can put an end to this sooner rather than later."

"As do we," Sorja said, shaking their hands.

OoO

"This is wrong," Cora complained bitterly. "Yasna needs to be with her own people now!"

"Don't be so negative," Corin replied wryly. "Never underestimate the willpower of the mer people. They're remarkable creatures."

Reaching out, He tweaked her nose playfully.

"Oi!" she complained, smacking his hand away from her face.

"I think your pregnancy's made you too serious, Cora. Perhaps you should calm down and let us do the worrying."

"Yes, you would think she'd become softer, wouldn't you?" Orion agreed, smirking.

Cora glared at her mate and brother, nostrils flaring.

"How dare you?" she seethed.

Sorja reached out, grasping the young woman's shoulders.

"Cora, they're only joshing and you know it."

Shrugging the emperor off, Cora gave both her brothers and mate a foreboding look then sped off, muttering angrily as she went.

"Keep an eye on her," Corin said quietly to Sorja. "Please."

"I will," the emperor replied grimly. "We don't want her to do anything stupid."

He turned to leave.

"And Sorja?"

The Cecaelian sighed.

"What else, Corin?" he asked, exasperated.

"Go and see Ariel. She misses you."

_**Yasna's chambers**_

"How is our patient?" Cora asked Ariel, smiling warmly at Yasna.

"She's waking," Ariel replied.

"The wounds?"

"Clean."

"Good, good. Come outside. I have something to tell you."

"Oh," the girl uttered. "Then let's go."

Not far from the chamber entrance, Cora led Ariel to a stone chaise lounge.

Sitting down, she clasped her hands in her lap.

"We're going to assassinate Orca," she told her ward.

"What?" Ariel gasped. "How?"

"By making it look like an accident. I want to visit the sharks."

"Does Corin know about this?"

"No, and he won't. Tell anyone who should care to ask that I am unwell and wish to be alone. Until I return you are in charge of Yasna."

"What about Orion?"

"He knows that it is not wise to go near a Cecaelia when she is having trouble of the private part kind. You will not be press ganged into anything, Sorja and I will hopefully be back before they give you too much trouble."

"Sorja? He is going with you?"

"Yes. I'd prefer to go on my own but this was the only way I could leave without Corin knowing."

The girl lowered her head, nodding.

"I see," she murmured.

"Ariel, please do not say anything. I need your silence! Yasna needs your silence!"

"I won't!" the girl snapped, peeved that her own guardian would have such little faith in her abilities. "I won't say a word to anyone."

OoO

It had only been an hour or so when Ariel heard raised voices.

Raised frantic voices.

"Send a messenger to the mer people now!"

Sorja?

They were back?

Leaving Yasna's side, Ariel flew to the open doorway and hurried to where she surmised the commotion was taking place.

In a hallway scattered with guards, Sorja was clutching a pale and frightened Cora to his side, yelling for their brother.

Ariel flew over.

"What happened?" she demanded. "Were you caught?"

"We had them exactly where we wanted them," Sorja answered tersely.

"The sharks were on their side," Cora whispered, her breath coming out in frenetic pants. "Orca and Lashiek saw us."

"Were you harmed?"

Cora shook her head.

"I'm losing the baby," she mumbled.

"Goddess," Ariel breathed.

"Cora!"

The empress looked up to see her brother racing towards them.

"Forgive me, brother," she whispered tearfully as he reached her. "I only wanted to help. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Orion, take her home! Ariel, Sorja, I need you with me. We have to go to Archeren and Nosseen's colony now."

"But what about Yasna?" Ariel cried. "Someone has to stay with her."

"Her midwife will attend to her till we can get back. Right now you're coming with us."

"Come on," Sorja murmured, reaching for her hand. "We have to hurry."

_**Archeren and Nosseen's colony**_

"What have you done?" Nosseen seethed upon their arrival. "I've received word from one of your own that we may be in deep shit!"

"We are," Corin replied tersely. "My sister had the misfortune of employing the shark people to dispose of Orca for us. Unfortunately for all of us, the bastards betrayed her plan to Orca."

Archeren swore and pinched his nose.

"Gather your army mermen," Corin advised speedily. "The sharks knew everything there was to know about her plan. Orca will be after all of us soon."

"Will you still stand with us?" Nosseen asked the Cecaelians.

"You know we will," Sorja replied without hesitation. "We have to bring this brute to heel."

Corin turned to Ariel.

"Do you know how to fight?" he asked.

"The basics," she replied. "I can wield short swords and a light shield without too much trouble."

"Good."

"Corin, you have got to be-"

"We need as many people on their side as possible," Corin growled at his brother. "Cora and Yasna are being taken care of now as we speak. She stays and fights with us."

Sorja sighed, defeated.

"Fine," he muttered, pinching his nose.

"Ariel can stay with you on the right side of the colony. Archeren will go in the centre with Kunama. Nosseen and I will take the left. Our guards and theirs will take the centre with Archeren."

Corin then rolled his eyes.

"Trust Kunama to kick up a fucking stink," he snarled exasperatedly.

Ariel's face coloured slightly.

The monarch sighed into the hand he cupped over his mouth then looked to Ariel.

"Your friend is with my brother. She doesn't particularly like your inclusion into this battle," he told her frankly. "But I think you're smart enough to fight with us and keep yourself in one piece, aren't you?"

Ariel lifted her chin.

"I am," she replied.

"Then let her see that. Don't try to be heroic. Stick to Sorja. Guard his flanks when you can. We'll meet you at the entrance of Orca's colony."

There was a yell. Nosseen and Archeren paled.

"Here he comes," Archeren muttered.

OoO

"We had believed that the Cecaelian's would keep Yasna out of our hair," Orca called out, floating behind his army of tall, masculine merman warriors.

"Interesting to see the sharks aren't with them," Corin murmured to Nosseen who bristled with fury.

"Fucking turn coats!" the merman snarled.

"Did the tart split her tail for you?" Lashiek taunted arrogantly. "Can you manage it with only one fanny to poke?"

Sorja's lips peeled back and a seething growl ripped from his throat.

"You were going to kill me, Cecaelian," Orca accused, voice deep and cold. "Despite all your pretty assurances, you were going to have me executed."

"You're out of control and you know it," Corin replied steadily. "You need to be taken down a peg or two, Orca."

"I think it is you who need to be taken down a peg, half breed!" Orca barked. "You and the whore you call an empress! Your species should be wiped out of the oceans!"

A massive growl erupted from all corners of Corin's army, Entwined with the sound, a howl of support from Orca's men.

"Oh Vorlorna," Ariel croaked.

"Stand down," Nosseen called out. "Orca. For Poseidon's sake. Just stand down!"

"Why? You're just going to off him anyway!" Lashiek sneered.

Orca burst out laughing.

He laughed long and hard.

"You don't seem to understand what I'm capable of?" he crowed. "None of you seem to have any idea of what I can do to keep my power!"

Lashiek turned to face the horde behind him and his uncle.

"Bring them out!" he barked.

Two ebony skinned, grey-tailed mermen slithered into view.

In their vice like grasp were a terrified merman and mer woman.

"Yasna's mother and father," Orca introduced. "I was going to add her sister and brother to the bunch but I daresay this would suffice."

"Stop!"

Everyone whirled to their right to see Kunama bounding toward them, one hundred of her guard gliding on either side.

"Stop!" she barked. "Parading those unfortunates in front of us will not wither our resolve! I have heard from the mer king himself that you are ordered to stand down, Orca. He's had enough of you."

Orca's face grew white then crimson with rage.

"Get me the axe!" he shrieked. "I will not be removed. I will not be supplanted!"

"He's lost it," Corin growled.

"Help us!" Yasna's mother screamed as she was pushed to the ground.

"I told you to stand down!" Kunama roared, tentacles trembling with anger. "You are under orders! You have to obey your monarch or you are committing treason!"

Lashiek sped to Orca's left, holding a long heavy battle-axe.

Ariel could tell that the blade, even without running her fingers over the tip, was dead sharp.

"This is for your daughter's treachery," Orca snarled.

He brought the axe down, in one fluid motion, upon Yasna's mother's neck.

"Attack!" Nosseen screamed. "Attack!"

"No! Yasna's father cried, watching with wide, horror filled eyes as the severed head of his mate rolled in a wide curve, stopping at his fins.

"The right side, now!" Sorja barked.

OoO

It wasn't long before Ariel was face to face with her first opponent, a tall masculine black merman with steely grey eyes.

With a deep, throaty holler, he lunged at her.

Luckily, her shield helped prevent him from causing an injury. Gritting her teeth, the girl pushed her enemy back into a rock formation then skewered him with her spear, crying out as hot red blood spurted onto her face and chest.

OoO

The battle had gone into its sixth hour. Orion had returned with dolphins, eels and whales.

They had managed to push Orca and his army toward his colony.

The end was getting closer.

OoO

Ariel and Sorja had been separated. This did not bother the young noble woman nearly as much as the fact that the opposition seemed to prefer suicide to surrender.

Apart from her first kill, she had not had to impale anyone else. She had managed to force the merman onto another opponent or suffocate them till unconsciousness by wrapping her appendages around their necks.

"Boulders now!" Ariel heard someone roar from over the din.

'Boulders?' the girl thought bewildered. 'What could they possibly be doing with boul-"

A giant rock soared over them.

"Get back!" she heard Corin yell.

There was a Goddess awful squish along with the simultaneous, sickening thud. Ariel gasped and wiped at the red and black blood that splattered her face.

"Allo pretty!"

Whirling around, the girl hissed through her teeth and reared up.

Lashiek rolled his eyes.

"You're going to get yours," he sneered at her. "I'm gonna fuck ya. I'm sooo gonna kill ya. And then I'm gonna fuck ya again!"

"That's disgusting," Ariel growled back at him. "You are a sick whale turd!"

The mer man burst out laughing.

"Whale turd?" he chuckled. "Is that the best you can do?"

"You forgot that I said sick!" she spat.

She swiped at him with her shield. Orca's nephew ducked out of the way and darted to his right, slashing his sword at her tentacles.

Ariel bared her teeth and pulled her appendages back, pushing Lashiek with her sword and her own shield.

That had been her biggest mistake.

She heard the rock before she felt it's crushing weight.

Crying out in agony, Ariel heaved and struggled, desperate to get the rock off her tentacles.

"You're not going anywhere," Lashiek informed smugly, raising his sword above his head. "I like my ladies helpless."

'Oh Goddess! Please … Please Vorlorna, don't leave me …'

The sword rose higher.

'Please …'

Higher.

'I am begging you …'

Higher.

'I don't want to die …'

Whump!

Once again, warm, crimson mer blood splattered all over her face.

Ariel coughed and spat. Wiping her face, she gritted her teeth, focusing all of her energy on prying herself from the rock.

If she did not free herself soon, she was bound to be smashed to pieces.

Could she survive if her skull and brain were crushed?

Could a Cecaelia come back from such a brutal injury?

She did not know.

OoO

"Help!" she hollered. "Somebody help me!"

Amidst the vile stench of sweat, blood and gore, Ariel could see no one who could save her from her duress.

Whack!

She cried out as a grey boulder smashed down on her right side, narrowly missing her.

Shaking, the girl covered her face with her hands and wept.

"Oh help," she sobbed.

"Ariel!"

Raising her head, the trapped noblewoman searched wildly for the owner of the voice and gasped with sheer relief when she saw Corin and Orion making their way towards her.

OoO

"Try not to move. We need you to be still," Orion advised tersely, surveying the obstacle. "I need more men here!" he shouted, beckoning to a group.

"The rocks," Ariel gasped.

"Won't matter," Corin told her. "We'll have you out as soon as we can."

Swallowing, the girl nodded.

"Get-Goddess! Get this thing off me, it hurts," she pleaded.

Orion frowned.

"You're not in shock?"

Ariel shook her head.

"I-I can f-feel everything," she stuttered.

OoO

The Caecelian's grunted and strained whilst they pushed but the massive boulder would not move, not even with the twelve of Corin's guard helping them.

"There's no way out of it," Corin told the others, wiping at his brow. "We'll have to cut her free."

"She'll lose a lot of blood."

"If we don't move her now she'll lose more then blood," the monarch replied. "Cut her out. I'll take her back to the realm. We can cauterise the wounds there."

"Oi!"

Corin and Orion whipped around just in time to see a handful of Orca's men flying towards them and Ariel.

"Excellent timing," Corin muttered sarcastically to Orion.

Hissing and spitting, the Cecaelians flew at the guards. The mermen tried to fight back but were easily overwhelmed; the remaining few flew off with fear in their eyes.

Peeved from the disturbance, Corin and Orion returned to the fallen girl.

"There's no time to clean the swords," Orion told Corin warily whilst they crouched over her. "I don't have to tell you what an infection could do to her."

"We'll have to risk it," Corin replied. "Get ready to cut em off."

Realising what they were going to do, Ariel nearly shot out of her own hide.

"Wha-No! No you can't cut off my tentacles!" she protested hysterically. "Please don't-I don't want this!"

"This is your only chance!" Corin told her bluntly. "We have to act now."

"But-"

"The rock's too hard to move," Orion intercepted swiftly. "That moronic fuck wit's got another wave of men coming with more rocks. We can't move this lump off you and defend ourselves at the same time."

"It's the only way for you," Corin insisted fervently. "Ariel, please. I'm begging you."

'I'm begging you,'

The girl closed her eyes.

"Do it," she whispered tightly. "Make it fast."

"Hold her down. Keep her quiet," Orion told his men. "The less fuss she makes the faster we can move her."

"Fuss?" Ariel exclaimed.

"Let me do it," Corin said tersely before a quarrel could occur. "It'll be easier for all of you."

Ariel eyed the Cecaelians warily, face white and pinched with agony.

Corin leapt underneath her, covering them both with his tentacles.

"What are you doing?" the noble woman cried, aghast.

"Pretending to be a shield," he replied. "A rock won't hurt me, I'm older and stronger then you are."

Ariel opened her mouth to protest but he was quick to silence her with a tentacle tip on her lips.

"You have to be still and you have to be quiet, understand?"

"Understood," she growled darkly.

"Good."

Satisfied, he hugged her to him.

"Bite down," Corin whispered, pushing the appendage against her trembling lips. "Bite down as hard as you can."

He held back a stream of swear words whilst the young girl's sharp teeth tore through membrane and flesh.

"That's it," Corin gasped, patting her back. "That's it … Alright, I think we can start now …"

OoO

The pain was intense. It burned, it stung. It was heavy then it was sharp. It never stopped. It always changed.

Forgetting her instructions, Ariel screamed through her gag. She strained against Corin's grip, begging for the end of her torment.

In empathy, the monarch held her, stroking her hair, whispering earnestly in her ear, wishing with her that her misery would come to a conclusion sooner rather than later.

"Last one!" Orion grunted, holding his blade over a taut tentacle. "Keep her still!"

Ariel groaned and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable tearing of flesh. When it came, she whined and dug her nails into Corin's shoulders.

_**Corin's realm, a chamber**_

"Sweeting? Sweeting, Open your eyes!"

Weak as a kitten, she moaned torpidly.

Shifting her head to the right, she tried to peel her eyelids apart. When she was able to focus, she saw Corin looming over her, face etched with concern.

She tried to swallow, thusly a ball of fire seemed to descend upon her gorge, as a result, she coughed and gasped, reaching up to clutch at her throat.

"Easy, little one," the monarch soothed, steadying her. "You have a fever."

"Corin, The others."

Ariel grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

Corin's rosy mouth curled up into an amused smile.

"So the little warrior queen is afraid?" he teased softly.

Ariel tightened her grip, nodding and gulping densely.

Corin swept the darkened sweaty tresses off her face.

"Lady independent has nothing to fear. I'm not going. I will not leave you."

"Corin, the others need you now."

The Cecaelian ruler turned his attention from the girl to glare at the one who had dared nag him.

"She wants me to stay. I am staying," he replied acidly.

_**The Cecaelian realm, Corin's presence chamber**_

"How is she? I've only just heard!"

"Cora or the lady Ariel?" Corin answered dryly, sitting casually on his black throne.

"Ariel. Orion hasn't told anyone else about how our sister is faring, you know that."

Corin hesitated.

Sorja didn't like this.

"Brother?"

"She's been put to sleep," Corin revealed carefully. "During the rock fall a boulder landed on top of her, we had to move Ariel quickly lest we be crushed as well. As a result, she lost all of her limbs."

Sorja paled.

"Goddess," he whispered.

"She developed a fever," Corin went on grimly. "Her limbs have yet to grow back so we've put her to sleep so that parasites may have a chance to rid her system of the infection … but only Vorlorna really knows if she will ever return to her former self after this."

Sorja lost even more colour from his face.

"What are you saying? Paralysis? Deformity?"

"Maybe both, Sorja."

"And if I hadn't been off playing a boy hero she would have never had been in this mess, yeah?"

Corin shook his head.

"As much as I would love to agree with you, Sorja, I have to disagree. You and I both know that Ariel would have done whatever she could to earn her own glory. Don't be too hard on yourself, it helps no one."

"Is that why you're so composed?" the emperor asked his brother.

"I was with her when they severed her limbs," the monarch murmured, unable to look at his brother. "I wanted to make her feel useful rather then used. Her pain is my doing. If she never forgives me for what has happened I will not protest against her."

Sorja could barely believe what he was hearing.

"You really are in love with her," he whispered.

Corin rose fluidly from his throne.

"I need to see how our sister and Yasna are faring," he muttered and left his brother alone and bamboozled.

_**Yasna's chamber**_

"Yasna's family are being moved now as we speak," a healer informed Corin as he sat beside the dormant woman.

"She's not awake?" the monarch asked, frowning.

"A well-meaning assistant informed her of her mother's fate. The poor thing popped her stitches, we had to sedate her. I'm sorry, Corin, but she cannot be moved. Her reunion with her people will have to be postponed."

Corin sighed.

"We all make mistakes," he murmured. "Send for me when she wakes. I will be with my sister."

The healer nodded.

"Of course."

_**Ariel's chambers**_

Ariel watched quietly whilst Sorja fussed over her like a mad man.

He was being very sweet. Very … protective.

Very much like his brother.

She bit her lip, pondering.

Was she falling in love with Corin? She knew that she admired and respected him, but love him? He was too old, surely? They had not had a chance to court.

"Can I get you anything?"

Ariel frowned, tearing herself from her thoughts.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just …."

"Bored?" Sorja finished.

"A little," she lied, not wanting him to sense her quandary. "Are you busy, Sorja?"

He smiled at her.

"Not for you," he replied.

He bounded over, curling around her, lacing his fingers with her own.

Ariel beamed at the contact. She kissed him affectionately then moved closer, relaxing against the warmth of his body.

_**Corin's presence chamber**_

"Shouldn't you be tending to your wounded, Empress?"

Kunama folded her arms across her chest.

"They can wait," she replied tartly. "I came to ask what you were thinking, Corin?"

The Cecaelian ruler frowned.

"Beg yours?"

"What in Vorlorna's name were you thinking by letting Lady Ariel out there on the battleground?"

"She wanted to be useful, Kunama," Corin answered coolly, now understanding what was vexing the blonde. "I believe she wanted to prove herself worthy of my brother. She could be his mate one day. You must remember that she is not a child anymore."

The older Cecaelian gave a harsh bark of laughter.

"Oh come now, we both know where this is going. We all know that you have absolutely no intention of letting Ariel become Sorja's mate. You want the girl for yourself!"

Corin's unflappable countenance rippled ever so slightly.

"I do not intend on forming an attachment with Ariel," he replied, hating the woman for making him feel exposed. "You are jumping to conclusions. The wrong conclusions."

"Then what is the truth? You have made quite an effort to keep her from me. From Circa."

"In case you have forgotten, Circa threatened her life. And you have made it more then quite plain on more than several occasions that you see her more as your personal bed warmer then a living, feeling being."

Kunama's lips peeled backwards, she snarled at him, black ink splattering the chamber pillars.

Corin glowered at her.

"No," he said sternly. "I'm in the right, Kunama. You may object to the way we're handling her, but you have to admit that I am in the right on this one."

Another snarl.

"Stop being so intemperate!" he snapped at her. "She is not a toy!"

"I will make an announcement," Kunama hissed spitefully. "I will tell anyone who will listen that you are interested in Ariel and are grooming her to turn against Circa and I! My mate never threatened her life! that was an accident!"

"An accident that could easily happen again," Corin responded, shouting this time. "We are protecting Circa from himself and you know it! You should be thanking us!"

"No, you put him away because you're afraid Ariel will give her flower to him! You-"

"For the last time, Kunama! I am not interested in a mere slip of a girl!"

"What is going on?"

Corin and Kunama tore their eyes from each other to the one who had interrupted them.

Sorja was floating in the chamber entrance, arms folded over his chest, obviously not impressed with either of them.

"Ariel's trying to sleep and you two are squabbling like imbeciles," he said icily. "I thought you would have known better."

Breathing deeply through her nose, Kunama clenched her fists and nodded to Corin.

"I will send you my demands later," she muttered.

"Demands?" Sorja asked, wildly confused.

"Kunama believes she is entitled to blackmail me," Corin replied, never taking his eyes off the older Cecaelia. "I would not do this, empress, it is not wise."

"What's not wise is this!" Corin's little brother snapped heatedly. "You are both out of line! And for your information, Ariel is courting me! If what it takes is to ask her yourself, go ahead, Kunama. I'm sure she would be glad to be woken up just to make you feel better!"

"It is Corin who is playing us all for a fool!" Kunama all but screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the monarch. "He is blinding Ariel! Letting her believe that if she wants children it will be fine! That it won't affect anyone! That he is not a predator! That he-"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Sorja barked, fed up with the two of them. "Just shut it, both of you!"

He turned to Corin.

"Cora's not in a good way. We need someone to help relocate Yasna."

Corin nodded.

"I'm on it," he said, slipping from his throne.

Sorja nodded, satisfied.

"Tell Ariel I will visit her tomorrow," Kunama said bitterly, eyes following Corin's retreating back. "I can see his majesty is too sanctimonious to hear me today," she added spitefully.

Corin, to Sorja's utter relief and Kunama's sheer annoyance, ignored her.

This peeved the empress greatly. She had hoped to get a different reaction from him, but it seemed that the ruler of them all was not going to let her vex him any further.

It was now her fancy that Corin was either telling the truth when he had claimed he did not want Ariel as a mate or …. Or maybe he was a very good liar indeed.

_**Hall leading to Yasna's chambers**_

Unbeknownst to the lovely, yet confounded empress, Corin had not managed to ignore the slight against him.

As soon as he knew he was alone, the Cecaelian monarch stopped, resting his palm against a pillar and bowing his head.

For one brief moment he could have lost everything.

Thank Vorlorna Sorja had decided to intercede.

"So much trouble over one little girl," he murmured, staring at the ground.

"Brother?"

Corin groaned, turning to face the speaker.

"Cora, you should be resting," he scolded gently.

Leaping from his seat, he glided over to her, aiding the empress to her throne, perching on the edge of it, folding his arms across his chest.

"Speak," he instructed.

"I was eavesdropping," his sister divulged, nonplussed. "I was worried about you."

The monarch swore under his breath then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Be worried about yourself, Cora," he replied wryly. "Kunama's just playing a game with me."

"A game of thrones?"

He nodded.

"A game of thrones."

"We all know if she and Circa should supplant you things could become catastrophic."

"What are you saying?" Corin muttered.

"Make a deal with her. Like it or not, your interest in my ward is growing."

"Don't be disgusting!"

"It is a fact, and furthermore, you need to avoid scandal. to do that we need to give Kunama something she wants. Something that will shut her mouth till Ariel is eighteen." She paused. "There may be a way we can keep both parties satisfied."

"How?" Corin pressed.

"I have an idea … but I'm not at liberty to divulge it yet."

_**Cora's realm, Ariel's chambers**_

"So how are you today?" Cora asked, smiling at Ariel as she made her way over to her bedside.

"I'm not feverish," the girl replied, setting her tome onto a nearby rock and clasping her hands in her lap.

Cora reached out, feeling Ariel's forehead.

"No, you're not. Shall we have a look at your limbs?"

Ariel nodded, pale face lighting up with eagerness.

After remaining in Corin's realm for two months, she had returned to Cora's. Unable to do anything but wait, the girl kept herself from going out of her mind by reading tomes and scrolls.

She was now capable of casting a few simple spells and was certain she could put a half decent salve together.

Recovery had been hard. Her entire lower torso was wrapped in seaweed, smeared smelly, stinking yellow salve. Ariel could not see if her limbs were healing and no one had been allowed to remove the appointed bandages till, well …. Till now.

"Oi! Wait a tick!"

Cora sighed.

"What took you so long?" she demanded crossly. "We have to remove this sooner rather than later!"

"That would have been my fault," Corin replied, floating beside a panting Sorja. "We had business to conduct."

"Yeah," the emperor agreed, licking his lips. "Couldn't be avoided."

"Can we please get this off?" Ariel asked quite anxiously. "I'm ready now."

Cora nodded.

"Dostayia should be here any minute-oh no, here you are!"

"So sorry," the dark haired healer replied, tucking an offending curl behind an ear. "Cinda is such a fussy baby."

Ariel tensed slightly.

"What is it?" Sorja asked, not missing the girl's discomfort despite her efforts to hide it.

Shifting uncomfortably, she hesitated.

"If everything goes swimmingly … I can still have children of my own, can't I, Dostayia?" Ariel asked finally, her stomach in knots.

The Cecaelians surrounding the bed frowned, not sure how to answer her.

"Ariel …" the healer began delicately. "In cases such as this. Well … It's most likely you will be paralysed in several of your limbs if not all of them. This will make producing fertile eggs hard for you."

"But not impossible," Ariel said. "Surely not impossible."

Dostayia shook her head.

"Not impossible, but I haven't finished yet. The other thing to consider is that if you are lucky, that is, If your limbs are fully functional, there is the chance of your appendages being deformed. Deformed limbs will also make fertilising any eggs hard, keeping the foetus' alive even harder."

"What!" the girl squeaked, losing all colour in her face. "I-I don't want to be paralysed or deformed! I want to be what I used to be!"

"Ariel," Sorja began, trying to pacify her. "Ariel, upsetting yourself doesn't accomplish anything. You need to-"

"Stop it!" the maiden shouted, batting him away with a hand. "Don't you dare tell me what to do or how to think! I don't want to hear it!"

She whirled on Dostayia.

"I want you to fix me!" she snapped, upper body bristling with fear and rage. "I want you to fix me right now!"

"I can't! You have to accept that your body will never-"

"I think the lady Ariel needs space," Corin muttered tersely, cutting the woman off. "We can reconvene later."

Sorja licked his lips, raking a hand through his dark locks.

"Fine," he muttered. "Fine … We'll go."

"Yes," Cora agreed, her face troubled. "I think we should."

The emperor moved to kiss Ariel's cheek but the maiden shifted away from him.

"Don't," she muttered icily. "Just go Sorja."

OoO

Sniffing, Ariel leant against her mountain of pillows, staring up at the vast roof of the chamber.

'_How did it come to this?_' she wondered. _'Why me?'_

OoO

"How are you feeling?"

The maiden's head whipped around so fast she ended up hurting her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Ariel demanded, peeved, rubbing at the side of her neck, the pain making her feel somewhat dizzy.

The Cecaelian monarch seemed nonplussed.

"Thought we'd have a bit of a chat," he replied.

Ariel dropped her hand.

"I want to be alone," she muttered, Icily.

"Soon, but before you have a tantrum, I want you to listen to me."

Ariel bit her lip.

"What do you want to say?" she croaked.

"I read your mind," Corin told her. "You think that no one will ever respect you if you are disabled. It isn't just the fact that you could be rendered infertile that frightens you, is it?"

Ariel bowed her head, biting her lip.

The Cecaelian sat beside her.

"You can tell me anything you want," he murmured. "I won't tell the others."

The noble woman shivered.

"Even if it's wicked and shallow?" she asked ruefully.

"I swear it."

The girl swallowed.

"You're right," she murmured.

'_This confession will make his day,_' Ariel thought ruefully.

"For a moment all I could think about was how disgusting I would look or feel," the maiden said uneasily. "I do not want to have a disability and I don't want to be deformed. I'm not brave enough …"

"You're right," Corin agreed readily. "Deformities are not nice to look upon and I'm sure having a disability, especially if you are a child of the Goddess would be painful as well."

Ariel felt sick, she shivered, hunching slightly, hating the conversation, wishing she wasn't hearing it.

"But wait and consider this," Corin went on. "it's the individual that dwells inside the body who matters. You should remember that and not take everyone at face value; it will make life very miserable for you in the long run."

Ariel closed her eyes.

"I'm still scared."

He smiled.

"Of course you are. You have every right to be frightened and you have every right to be angry. But later on you have to turn around and face this, you must abide it because you can't hide from it forever, life does not work like that."

Ariel said nothing. Her cheeks felt wet. Slipping her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, she tasted the salty fluid.

she felt a solid warmth on her shoulder.

"You are the strongest Cecaelia I know. Don't let this stop you."

With more and more Tears seeping down her cheeks, the maiden reached for his hand, squeezing it.

Saying nothing, Corin drew the poor girl to him, patting her hair as she wept.

OoO

As soon as he was certain Ariel was sleeping, Corin went to visit his sister, grateful to find his brother there as well.

It always made things easier when he could kill two birds with one stone.

"How is she?" Cora asked, sitting up against her mountain of pillows. "Has she-"

"Ariel will be in a better disposition tomorrow," Corin said. "Right now we need to discuss her friend. I intend to make a deal with her. One that will keep her tongue from wagging."

"You're not going to send her to them, are you?" Sorja cried.

"Keep your voice down!" Corin snapped. "No I am not, not until she is of age. I have another plan, this should work but only if we act accordingly. Kunama will be here to visit Ariel tomorrow, we need to be on our best behaviour or she'll never listen to me or any of us, am I understood?"

_**Corin's realm, the presence chamber**_

"Hello Kunama," Corin greeted.

Cora and Sorja rose from their seats, hands clasped in front of them.

"Corin," the empress greeted carefully. "You summoned me?"

"Indeed I did, in fact, we all did. You made an accusation against me, I would like to clear my name and bring myself and my family back into your favour."

Kunama's lovely blue eyes flew open. She looked like she was going to choke. Raising a hand to her mouth, she politely coughed into the palm she had cupped over her mouth then lowered the limb to her side.

"I've never had any reason to favour you, Corin," she said huskily. "What could your family do that would possibly make me change my mind now?"

"We are going to give you something you want," Cora replied steadily.

"Something …. I want?" Kunama asked slowly.

"Circa's release from his exile," Sorja replied.

"We are willing to give him back to you," Corin explained. "We are satisfied that he has learnt his lesson and that he will not harm you nor anyone else."

The blonde Cecaelia worried her bottom lip with her white teeth.

Cora blinked several times, fighting the urge to fidget.

Corin scowled, a growl of impatience rising in his gullet.

"I will need to ponder this," Kunama replied softly, her eyes searching the siblings. "First I will visit Ariel, then I will give you my answer."

Corin nodded.

"That is fair," he replied. "Take your time."

"She'd like a visit from you, Kunama," Cora added.

Sorja crossed his fingers behind his back.

_**Cora's realm, Ariel's chambers**_

"Hello Angel fish," Kunama greeted with a broad smile.

"Kunama," the girl greeted. "Oh Vorlorna, it is so good to see you!"

Kunama leapt over and gathered the maiden in a loving embrace.

"Pet, you are so pale," she cooed, stroking Ariel's curls off her face. "How has the empress been treating you?"

"Everyone has been lovely," the maiden promised.

The blonde empress sat back on her haunches, regarding the girl carefully.

Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Kunama, I'm fine!" she insisted heatedly.

"Darling, I never said you weren't!" Kunama cried, a hand on her bosom. "But you do look rather pale and drawn."

Ariel sighed, raking a hand through her curls.

"Tell me. How are you really?"

Ariel hesitated.

"Please."

"Alright," the noble agreed. "Dostayia told me there's a chance I could be paralysed and a chance I could be disfigured."

"Oh my," Ariel's friend breathed. "My dear …"

"I might never be able to have children," Ariel added wanly. Her voice cracked. "Goddess … What have I done, Kunama? Did I upset Vorlorna? I just-I just want things to go back to the way they used to be! I don't want this!"

"Oh I know," Kunama gushed. "My sweet girl, I know."

Pulling Ariel to her, Kunama cradled her friend in her arms.\

Stroking her hair, the empress glanced quickly about the chamber then licked her lips.

"I could give everything back to you," she whispered in Ariel's ear. "You would have nothing to fear. You will not be paralysed, you will not be disfigured, I can make you whole again."

Trembling, Ariel withdrew from the woman.

"I don't … Kunama … I don't understand," she said warily.

"Everyone knows I am a witch, Ariel. Corin would never want this for you. He would want you to live with this predicament for all eternity."

Ariel frowned.

"Corin told me it is the inside of an individual that matters, not the outside."

Kunama laughed gaily.

"King Corin will never understand how much a woman's appearance means to her. Think of how your self-esteem will droop. Think of Sorja. He will never want an empress who can only pull some of the weight."

"That's enough."

Both woman and girl drew apart to see Corin and his siblings floating in the chamber entrance.

"I should have realised you three would be eaves dropping," Kunama muttered wryly.

Uneasy, Ariel slid further back against the wall of her clam bed.

"Don't flood her head with nonsense, Kunama," Corin said, scowling at the empress. "You are only being cruel."

"It is not nonsense!" the blonde insisted heatedly, rising swiftly to her full height. "I can fix her!"

"A quick fix achieves nothing!" Cora snapped. "How can she learn if you do everything for her?"

"You would rather her remain half of what she is then be happy and whole?" Kunama cried disbelievingly.

"You know that is not what we want for her!" Corin barked furiously. "One day Ariel could be my brother's mate. She needs to learn from this experience! She must take what Vorlorna has dealt out to her and manage. Not take the easy way out when things become too hard for her!"

"This spell is not an easy way out! This is advanced magic!"

Corin glowered at the woman, Cora pursed her lips, her eyes darting from Ariel to Corin then to Kunama.

"This isn't illegal magic!" Kunama hissed, her hands on her shapely hips.

"But what you want is not practical," Corin growled in return.

"How do we know this is not a ploy to lure Ariel away from me?" Sorja asked coolly. "We all know you don't approve of our courtship, Kunama."

"Sorja!" the girl cried, angered by such a question. "How can you even-"

"It isn't my disapproval you'd need concern yourself with, Emperor," Kunama replied, ignoring her friend's outburst. "Isn't that right, Corin/"

Corin stiffened and paled.

"You would not stoop so low," Cora snarled.

"I do not consider it stooping,," Kunama replied tartly. "Now. My demands are as follows. I am allowed to heal Ariel without interference. You release her ward ship to me and remove Circa from exile. Whilst this young lady is under my protection I vow she will not be molested or manipulated in any way."

"You cannot let this happen!" Sorja cried, giving his brother a frantic look. "Corin-"

"Sorja, please, just let me go!"

All four Cecaelians turned to the bed-ridden girl.

Ariel's face was weary and strained, her doe like eyes flickered with fear and frustration.

Sorja's heart sunk.

"No," he whispered.

Ariel bowed her head, licking her lips.

"I would love to be as strong as you … all of you," she whispered. "But I'm …" she raised her head, looking at them wanly. "I'm not. So please … please just let me be whole again. I want you to let me go …"

Cora moved forward to protest but Corin stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I think we should leave Ariel and Sorja alone for a moment," he murmured. "Kunama, if you would come with me, please."

"Very well," the empress agreed, sliding away from her young charge. "Ariel, I will return to you in an hour."

The maiden nodded, hands clasped in her lap.

oOo

As soon as Sorja was satisfied that the others were out of the way, he moved slowly toward the girl.

"Please don't do this," he whispered.

She shook her head.

"This is too hard, Sorja," she replied wearily. "You need a strong empress. I want to be perfect."

"It doesn't matter to me how you look!" Sorja cried. "Ariel, you don't even know how severe the injury is yet! Why couldn't you just wait for Dostayia/"

"Because life would be unbearable for me either way!" the girl insisted. "And I will not be weak, I will not be second best! I have to be perfect or I'll be nothing!"

Sorja raked a hand through his hair.

"Goddess, you are _not_ being fair!"

"Sorja, I am talking about my needs! You and Corin have made your views on this perfectly clear, now it's my turn. I am letting Kunama perform this spell on me and I am returning to her court. If you loved me you would not stop me!"

"If you loved me, you would tell Kunama where to go!" Sorja shouted. "You're taking the easy way out instead of facing the problem and dealing with the outcome!"

"Because I am weaker then you!" Ariel screamed, her lithe body trembling with passion. "For goodness sake's Sorja, not everyone wants to be selfless and disabled. Why do I have to settle for less? Why should I be unhappy?"

Gaping at her, Sorja found that he did not know this person anymore.

The girl lying on the clam, face flushed and wet from her fury was not the Ariel he wanted to be with.

"You're shallow," he whispered accusingly. "You don't care for me …. You don't care for what we've done for you. You – You're not a girl I would want to make my empress, Ariel."

Slowly, Sorja backed away from her.

"No," Ariel breathed. "Sorja, I love you! I need you!"

He wanted to laugh.

"Have fun with your _perfect_ body," he said, smirking. "Goodbye."

Watching him leave, the colour melted from Ariel's face, her trembling lips became still and emaciated.

Slowly, she sunk into the bed and waited for Kunama to return.

_**Corin's realm, the presence chamber**_

"I assumed that we would be discussing my mate, not Ariel's welfare!" Kunama fumed darkly.

"Ariel means a great deal to us," Cora replied, fighting to remain calm. "Her happiness is the only thing that is at stake here, Kunama, get your priorities sorted."

"Be nice," Orion muttered under his breath.

"Children," Corin addressed calmly, almost pleasantly. "We have all agreed that Ariel will return to Kunama's and Circa's realm and act strictly as an advisor and companion. Kunama and Kunama only will act as her guardian."

The blonde empress shot the dark haired woman a "So there" look.

"But we still insist that Ariel continue studying here. Orion and Cora, you will be over seeing this and helping her decide on her future."

Corin then gave the blonde empress a dark look.

"I know you have other plans for her future," he said ominously. "But if I find that you and your mate have pressured her into anything she does not want, I will supplant you both with a song in my heart."

"And I will help him."

The group of Cecaelians turned to stare at Sorja who was floating behind them.

"Ariel and I are no longer courting," he said, his voice rough. "We had a disagreement."

Kunama seemed fairly elated by this piece of news, she folded her arms across her chest, aiming a smug little smile at Cora and Corin.

"But," Sorja continued firmly. "I am going to grovel and beg my way back into her favour. I will do whatever it takes to make Ariel believe I am sorry and believe I still love her. No one, not even Vorlorna herself, will stand in my way."

The smugness melted from Kunama's lovely countenance.

She had not been expecting this.

"Well said," Corin murmured.

"Indeed," Cora added, a pleased smile gracing her full mouth.

"As long as this does not interfere with Ariel's duties and such … I will not be an obstacle to their reunion," Kunama said most unwillingly.

"I'll hold you to that," Sorja promised coldly.

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, Ariel's chambers**_

"Now that you're settled, I want to see the full extent of the injury," Kunama said, efficiently pulling at the smelly wrappings covering the girl's tentacles.

"We'll help you," Dostayia said.

The women set about tearing the slimy, yellow seaweed off.

After an hour later, Ariel was free of her bindings. Relieved, the maiden leant back against the mountain of clam pillows, sighing heavily.

"Alright, let's see what damage has been done, shall we?" the blonde empress declared briskly.

Ariel tensed.

"It's going to be fine," Kunama assured her. "No matter what the verdict is, it is going to be fine."

Swallowing densely, Ariel nodded.

oOo

"Paralysation in the two front tentacles, one at the back, severe deformity on the appendage on the side and, last but not least, scarring all over the place."

"Looks like you'll have your work cut out for you," Cora said wryly.

Kunama nodded, saying nothing.

Eventually she rose to her full height.

"There is work to be done," she murmured.

OoO

It had been twenty-four hours after the spell had been conducted, Ariel stared down at her appendages, scarcely breathing.

"Well?" Cora prompted.

"I don't know," the maiden whispered.

"We followed the spell to the letter," Kunama said.

The blonde empress reached out, pinching a sucker.

"Ow!" Ariel exclaimed.

Kunama ignored her, continuing to pinch every single sucker.

"You two could help," she growled at Cora and Dostayia. "Or float and ogle like fools."

Cora sighed heavily and reached for a limb.

"Ow!" Ariel cried.

OoO

"now we know you're nerves are working," Kunama stated, pleased with herself."

"Thank you," Ariel replied, massaging a sore limb.

"What do we do now?" Cora asked.

"Hold her up," Kunama replied. "She needs to start exercising the appendages right now."

Whilst the women helped Ariel up, Corin and Orion quietly slid into the chamber.

"Shake them out," Kunama instructed Ariel, pointing at the lissom tentacles, paying the chambers latest occupants little notice. "Think of it as getting rid of the crinkles."

Face knotted in determination, Ariel obeyed, failing clumsily at first then attempting again and again till she was red and sweaty in the face.

"Perhaps a respite is in order?" Cora asked.

"No, if we do not push her, she will never be able to move," Kunama said. "Ariel, you're going to keep on moving till you can glide from the clam to the entrance, understand? Now move!"

Groaning with effort, Ariel heaved her suddenly heavy body off the clam bed and sprung forward.

_**Cecaelian palace outskirts, a month later**_

Ariel was gathering flowers for Kunama and Circa's presence chamber when she felt a presence.

Setting the flowers down, she frowned.

"Corin," she murmured.

'The cave ahead of you, come, quickly!'

Forgetting the plants, Ariel darted toward the cave.

OoO

"Where are you?" she called. "Corin?"

"Up here."

Out of nowhere, a hand dropped down.

attached to the hand was an arm.

Ariel gave an alarmed squeak, leaping backwards and simultaneously bumping into a cold stonewall.

"Ow!" she grumbled.

"Just take my hand!"

Huffing with annoyance, Ariel reached up and wrapped her slender fingers around the offered limb.

OoO

"You are looking well, milady."

"Why are we meeting in secret?"

"Kunama and Circa cannot know that you're spying on them for us, you know that."

Ariel sighed wryly.

She had forgotten.

How very stupid of her.

"What have your guardians been up to?"

"I barely see them," the girl divulged slowly. "When I do, Kunama is radiant and Circa is happy," she shrugged. "They are never apart."

Corin nodded.

"Do we need to be concerned?" he asked carefully.

Ariel bit her lip.

"They stay in their chambers for vast amounts of time …. But I don't think it's anything too suspicious."

Her cheeks coloured, embarrassed, Ariel tried to think of something else.

Corin, pretending not to notice, sat back on his haunches.

"Are you being watched?"

"I have guards."

This time Corin glanced warily about them.

"I see," he murmured.

Ariel said nothing.

"Sorja misses you."

the maiden's eyes narrowed.

"You're telling me this?" she asked tartly.

The Cecaelian monarch's rosy lips curled into a somewhat mischievous smirk.

"You're formidable," he said. "He's quite afraid of you."

The young maiden felt her cheeks colour even more so and then grow warm. No one had called her formidable before, nevertheless, she refused to be swayed.

He had called her shallow after all.

"He's had plenty of time to tell _me_ he misses me. He made his choice."

"What if he begged?"

This time Ariel's cold façade cracked a little.

"I'd … maybe … Maybe I'd be inclined to think about it."

A small smile graced her lips. It made her happy to know Sorja was distraught enough to beg for her to take him back into her affections.

She straightened her shoulders.

"Tell your brother that I will meet him in Kunama's gardens in precisely three days' time."

Corin nodded.

"Milady."

Knowing she should leave before she was missed, Ariel nodded to Corin, making her way to the hole.

Suddenly she stopped.

"Corin?"

"Lady Ariel?"

She smiled faintly, her cheeks grew warmer and warmer.

"Thank you for calling me formidable."

_**The Cecaelian palace, Corin's bed chambers**_

"She wants to talk to me?" Sorja echoed, utterly bamboozled.

"In three days," was Corin's calm rejoinder.

Sorja swore under his breath and paced the floor.

"Well … What do I say to her?" he demanded, whirling on his brother.

Amused, Corin sat on top of the rock hard shell that was his clam bed and pondered.

"What does Ariel love the most?" he asked finally.

"Yabbie tails?"

Corin rolled his eyes.

"Before you can go anywhere near her and not have her want to flay you alive, you have to understand why she did what she did, Sorja!" the monarch reminded wryly.

"Well help me!" Sorja snapped. "I've upset her. I'll say whatever it takes."

"Then I'll ask you again. What does Ariel love?"

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the gardens**_

"Corin told me you wanted to speak to me," Ariel said to Sorja.

"He did?"

Ariel wasn't in the mood for Sorja's silliness.

The fool.

"What do you want, Sorja? To tell me how selfish and shallow I am again?"

The emperor shook his head.

"I was wrong when I did that. you are not, nor will you ever be shallow or selfish. I understand your motives. I know why you did what you did and I have come here to do whatever it takes to show you that."

The noble woman bit her lip.

"You _need_ to be a mother … You-you want to be able to go up to the surface and walk and run. I missed that completely. I didn't realise. I understand now and I am so, so sorry. I let my pride and my emotions take control. I should have handled the situation better and I will grovel if that's what it will take for you to forgive me. Just tell me what you want me to do and I will do it!"

Ariel wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

Her lips pulled into a happy, beaming smile.

"You don't have to do a thing," she whispered and darted over.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him soundly on the lips.

_**Much, much later. Somewhere under the sea …**_

An old tortoise raised its head sensing … sensing the coming of a great change.

Nearby, A great blue whale bull whined and groaned, sifting through the dark waters like a silent ship.

It too sensed a change.

The arrival of something … someone.

Curious.

So curious.

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the presence chamber**_

Ariel entered the grand chamber feeling elated and skittish.

She was of age today.

She could do anything she wanted.

The maiden laughed breathlessly.

Anything she wanted!

Still laughing, Ariel called for a guard, telling them to inform the emperor and empress that she was going to visit Sorja then bolted.

She could not wait to see her emperor.

_**Sorja's realm, the gardens**_

"I had this made for you last month," Sorja told the girl as he guided her along the garden path.

"You know I hate surprises," Ariel murmured, wishing ardently for Sorja to remove his tentacle from her eyes.

Being unable to see was most cumbersome.

"Well … you'll like this one."

She licked her lips, the gentle fragrance of lilies and blossoms wufted through her nose in subtle waves.

She had to wonder ….

Was he going to propose?

To be betrothed on her birthday, nothing could be more perfect.

OoO

They came to a halt.

"Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready," she replied, a bubble of excitement in her belly.

OoO

"Are you disappointed?"

Ariel shook her head quickly.

"No, not at all," she promised. "I love this spot, Sorja. I really do. Thank you for giving it to me. It's so lovely."

This "spot" was a small corner of the Cecaelian emperor's garden. It had flowers consisting of so many colours and scents and in the very centre, a chaise longue with a steaming rock pool in front of it.

Wanting to prove she was pleased, Ariel turned to her beloved, putting her arms around his neck.

"Do you want to test the pool?" she asked softly.

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the presence chamber**_

"Happy birthday, my dearest!" Kunama exclaimed, gliding forth to embrace her consort.

Ariel smiled happily returning the embrace.

"We have a gift for you. Circa and I wanted to give you our present before the guests arrived."

"A gift? Oh, Kunama, really. You shouldn't have done-"

"It is our right to spoil you," Kunama intercepted gently. "You are our greatest prize."

The empresses' hand slid to Ariel's waist.

The girl trembled. Her lips parted ever so slightly.

Kunama smiled knowingly and slid away from Ariel.

"Time for that later," she murmured. "Come, it's in our chambers."

_**Kunama and Circa's bed chambers**_

"It's lovely," she breathed, holding the luxuriously soft violet cloak in her hands. "How did you find it?"

"One very talented human," Circa replied happily.

"We know how much you love going to the surface, so we decided it was only fair to spend a small fortune on this. It will keep you warm on those cold nights."

Ariel beamed radiantly.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much!"

_**The presence chamber**_

The guests had begun to file in the moment Ariel had emerged from putting

Her gift in her chambers.

"Sorja!" she called upon seeing him.

Excited, she sped over.

once she was close enough, she hugged him, laughing breathlessly.

"How's the lady of the evening?" Sorja asked, setting a hand onto the small of her back.

"I feel like the belle of the ball, actually," she replied, grinning.

He kissed her forehead.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked.

She pursed her lips.

"Please?"

The girl nodded.

"I can. I can do whatever I want now."

He kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Yes you can," he replied.

OoO

"She's of age now," Cora murmured to her brother. "And here you are, lurking in the shadows."

"I'm not going to make my move here," Corin replied calmly. "Our host and hostess are expecting that."

"So when?"

"Never you mind, little sister."

_**Sorja's realm, Ariel's chambers**_

Pleasantly tired, Ariel smiled dreamingly at her vanity tugging slender crystal hairpins from her hair thus allowing the shining light brown curls to cascade in bouncing ringlets down her back and over her diminutive shoulders.

She had danced, she had laughed, she had sung … oh, this evening had been perfect!

And now, now, she was going to make it even more memorable.

She was going to give Sorja her flower tonight.

Of course they had not spoken of it, but surely he would not protest against her wishes?

No. Of course he wouldn't.

Humming to herself, the girl decided it would do her good to dab a bit of perfume on her neck and the backs of her wrists.

Using a tentacle, she reached for the bottle of scents then stopped.

"What the devil!" she whispered. "How come I didn't see this earlier?"

Barely hidden by her comb, pins and jewellery box was a small, pale grey velvet bag with golden strings.

Scowling, Ariel reached for the bag, opened it, and let its contents fall onto her open palm.

It was a necklace with a pearl shaped tear attached to the chain.

Ariel beamed with pleasure.

Another gift from Sorja.

Then she read the note attached to her gift.

'_**I will enjoy courting you, milady,**_

_**Your humble servant, **_

_**Corin.'**_

Ariel bit her lip; fury rising within her like lava would in a volcanic eruption.

How dare he!

Too angry to go forth with her plans with Sorja, the enraged noble woman roughly stuffed the note and necklace back into the bag and threw herself onto the clam bed.

"Damn you, Corin," she hissed, wrapping her tentacles around herself. "Damn you to hell!"

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

Whooo hooo! Another chapter finished! I am just so stoked, especially now that the most controversial chappie is now done and dusted.

I made Ariel choose the easy way out because I thought this would be a good way to show she's capable of having many human failings. She wants to be perfect and her idea of perfect is having a flawless body. She's forgotten about the wisdom Corin passed on to her because she's afraid and, yes, selfish. But on the other hand, she wants to be a mother. She knows that having any disability or deformity on her limbs will hinder her chances. She also knows that she will not be able enjoy the surface nearly as much if she's disabled.

Ariel isn't a character who can be pinned down and told to accept she's in a shitty situation for life. Even when Ursula took her voice, hence disabling her, she fought back and used what she had.

In this, Ariel has Kunama's understanding and love. This makes her strong enough to be selfish and tell the others she can't be selfless.

I think we should stop lashing out at people for being selfish because sometimes a little bit of selfishness makes a person seem more human. In moderation, a lot is just plain wrong!

I haven't been holding this story for ransom, LoL! I update my stories regardless of reviews because I don't think reviews are all that important when one doesn't plan to become a professional writer. Also, I want to update this fic in November because it's a special month for me, it will be the month of my 30th birthday :)

Anyway!

I've decided to divide this ficcy into three separate stories. "Children of the Goddess" , "Never let me go" and "Rise" These will act as Prequels/sequels to "She dreams" as well as sequels to each other at the same time. Each fic will have three chapters.

The last fic "Rise" is set during the mer people ambush and ta da! Ursula, Morgana, and other characters from "The little mermaid" fandom will be introduced.

Basically, "Rise" chapters two and three will evolve around the original Disney film. I'm really looking forward to this because I'm missing writing about Ursula and Morgana and I cannot wait to write about Corin, Ariel and Eric.

So what happens next? Corin tries to woo Ariel. Ariel wants to marry Sorja. A minor rape scene, fluff and a possible shag scene.

Thank you for reading. Leah.


End file.
